


Bicho | NOMIN

by jenolover



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Angst, Beta Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Eventual Smut, M/M, OT7 NCT Dream, Omega Na Jaemin, Omegaverse, alfa beta omega, markhyuck Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, markmin, nomin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenolover/pseuds/jenolover
Summary: Después de cuatro años de relación, Jaemin no esperó que Jeno le rompiera el corazón.Así como tampoco espero que dos meses después, el doctor le dijera que esperaba un cachorro.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 45
Kudos: 92





	1. No es un virus, es un bicho.

Bichos. Jaemin nunca los quiso. No veía la gracia en eso de renunciar a dormir, cambiar pañales y aumentar de peso de un día al otro. Y como si eso no fuera poco, de paso ser esclavo de los caprichos de esos bichos que se hacían llamar niños. Esa no era la vida que Na Jaemin quería para sí mismo, ni siquiera cuando a los dieciséis se enteró que era omega, y por alguna razón que no entendía, alguien había dicho que el trabajo de todo omega era traer cachorros al mundo.  _ Eso nunca va pasar  _ respondía a menudo cuando le preguntaban si pensaba tener cachorros en un futuro y le daba poca importancia a los comentarios de la gente sobre ser un "omega desnaturalizado".

Actualmente tenía veintitrés y en unos cuantos meses, cumpliría veinticuatro. Se encontraba sentado en la angosta sala de espera de un hospital recomendado por su buen amigo beta, que había notado alarmado cambios abruptos en él. De repente la comida que antes adoraba ahora no podía verla, detestaba los olores fuertes (principalmente de Alfas) y dormía largas horas sin darse cuenta. Había perdido peso porque nada le gustaba y no comía por días, por eso no entendía porqué en las mañanas apenas abría los ojos, se encerraba en el baño por horas y se postraba frente al retrete hasta que las náuseas se iban y no volvían hasta la mañana siguiente.  _ No vaya ser que un bicho se te haya metido en la panza  _ decía Donghyuck, mirándolo con preocupación. Jaemin le había asegurado que se trataba de algún virus estomacal, al que planeaba combatir con implacable indiferencia, pero una mañana las fuerzas le fallaron de tanto estar vomitando y sin probar bocado alguno, se le puso la vista negra y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el suelo de su habitación y que había perdido la conciencia por un par de horas que se sintieron eternas.

Eso lo llevó a estar sentado ahí, rezándole en silencio a la Luna que se tratara de un simple virus que se iría con tratamiento. Le parecía una ironía cruel estar viendo un cachorro en ese momento, llorando por vaya uno a saber qué. Su madre, una omega bajita lo miraba cansada, sin saber porqué lloraba. Al lado estaba su Alfa, sosteniendo un bebé que dormía tranquilamente pese los alaridos de su hermano, mirando igual de derrotado al bicho llorón, que sospechaba, lloraba por puro gusto, porque si algo sabía Jaemin de bichos, es que solo servían para dos cosas; llorar y ensuciar.

Afortunadamente dijeron su nombre y no tuvo que seguir escuchando sus gritos, que dentro del consultorio se oían lejanos. Un viejo Beta llamado Lee Jihoon le indico esperar mientras iba por los resultados de unos análisis de sangre que había pedido la semana anterior, para descartar cosas peores. Quiso decirle que no lo dejara solo, pero se mordió la lengua. Se encontró intimidado por la cantidad de afiches de omegas en espera y otros que rezaban la importancia de la lactancia los primeros meses de vida. Se preguntó que hacía ahí mirando esos afiches, convencido de que solo se trataba de algo que había comido y que le había hecho mal, tal vez las salchichas que no hirvió correctamente o su gusto por la carne en su punto medio de cocción. El doctor volvió al consultorio al cabo de unos minutos, se sentó en su escritorio y le indicó a Jaemin que se sentara en lo que él leía los resultados.

— Se que estuviste quejándote de no tener hambre, náuseas… -comentó mientras leía los papeles — ¿Has experimentado otras molestias?

Jaemin negó.

— Según esto, todo marcha bien, salvo que has perdido peso. Pero no te preocupes, no se trata de algún virus estomacal. Por otro lado… según estos exámenes estás transitando por tu séptima, casi octaba semana de embarazo ¡Felicidades!

No supo qué decir. Se quedó en silencio, uno largo y espeso ante la mirada compasiva de ese viejo Beta de manos arrugadas. En el fondo lo sospechaba, algo en el cuerpo se lo decía pero era bueno ignorando las señales. Y es que no era fácil admitirse que en el vientre llevaba el cachorro de la persona que dos meses atrás le rompió el corazón. No tenía un buen empleo, vivía con lo justo y lo necesario. Apretó los ojos y suspiró para guardar la compostura y no derramarse en frente de un extraño. Lo habían criado para ser un omega fuerte y decidido pero en la confusión del momento, le flaqueó la fortaleza y miró al doctor, encontrándose con su mirada dulce.

— Usé condón en cada ocasión, fuimos muy estrictos en ese aspecto -dijo, con la esperanza de así cambiar el resultado del papel que yacía sobre la mesa; esperaba oír del Beta que se había confundido, que la edad deteriora la vista y que lamentaba haber dado una falsa noticia.

Pero en su lugar, suspiró cruzándose de manos. Le miró un largo minuto en silencio y le sonrió — Se lo que piensas, hijo. Antes de ti, hubieron miles de jóvenes que esperan cualquier cosa menos un embarazo. Entiendo que debes tener planes, y que esta noticia entorpece todo. Tienes derecho a tomar cualquier decisión, se que sabrás que es lo mejor para ti. Pero antes, quiero que pienses en las parejas que no pueden tener hijos, porque nacieron estériles o porque se tratan de parejas alfas-beta, beta-omega ¿Entiendes? -abrió un cajón y le entregó un folleto sobre la adopción.

Salió del consultorio con la mirada cansada, con un papel donde no entendía nada de lo que decía y un folleto. Se quedó largos minutos mirando al cachorro de hace un rato pero que ahora no lloraba y lo veía de vuelta; se imaginó una versión pequeña de si mismo mezclados con el carácter y la nariz de Jeno, mirándolo con la misma pregunta que se hacía él en ese momento.

¿Y ahora qué?

🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼

Tal vez su estado de ánimo lo delató; tal vez fue que llegó arrastrando los pies a su casa, donde sentado en los peldaños de la entrada, Donghyuck lo esperaba. Al verlo llegar y sin medir palabra, lo abrazó y solo entonces Jaemin dejó que todo lo que se acumuló en el camino saliera. Balbuceó algo de esperar un cachorro, que a pesar de haber tirado el papel en la basura, ese bicho seguía ahí creciendo. Hyuck no dijo nada, lo estrechó hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir y Jaemin dijo que estaba listo para entrar siendo ahora un omega que esperaba infelizmente que el vientre se le hinchara. Hyuck lo siguió hasta la habitación, donde se acostó a su lado y dejó que su mejor amigo lo abrazara, mojándole la camiseta con las lágrimas que soltaba en silencio.

— Un bicho ¿Eh? -preguntó mirando el techo.

— Un bicho.

— ¿Jeno?

— Jeno.

— ¿Debería callarme?

— Deberías, si.

  
  


Intentó dormir, aferrándose al calor de su amigo y las esperanzas secretas de que al despertar, todo se tratara de un sueño.


	2. Las ¿Buenas? Nuevas.

Jaemin alguna vez soñó con ser artista, un gran pintor. Se imaginaba así mismo vistiendo ropas elegante y abriendo una galería de arte, todas llenas de sus pinturas. Tendría una copa fina del champagne más caro y haría amigos importantes que lo ayudarían a llegar incluso más lejos.

Pero ignoró que no había nacido para ser artista. Dibujar siempre se le dió mal. Su padre siempre le había dicho que se emcaprichaba con cosas que no podía hacer, que con perseverar no era suficiente si le faltaba el talento. En aquella época estaban muy de moda el arte extranjero y culpaba a eso y decía que no era que no tenía talento, sino que no tenía tiempo de perfeccionarlo. Si no iba vivir de lo que le apasionaba, decidió dejar el estudio y prefirió eso a tener que vivir de lo que no le gustaba, a pesar de que era un genio en las matemáticas y más de uno le aseguró que tenía un futuro prometedor como profesor y en mejor de los casos, como contador.

Terminó trabajando como recepcionista en el consultorio de un joven Beta dentista, Yo Jiwoon, que había terminado hace poco su carrera pero se había corrido rápido el rumor de que era un bueno en su profesión; que se había graduado con honores y era el mejor de la clase. Al mes de abrir su consultorio, costeado por su padre, tenía una clientela abundante. Jiwoon decía que era suerte, Jaemin atribuía su éxito a las inmensas cantidades de dinero que su padre ganaba vendiendo petróleo.

Al llegar a su trabajo, el dentista lo esperaba con un vaso de café, bebida predilecta de Jaemin, que Jiwoon amablemente le compraba al principio para conquistarlo, hasta que entendió que perdía el tiempo y apareció su actual esposa, luego le daba café para ganarse su amistad porque a pesar de trabajar juntos, había cierta distancia entre ellos que le resultaba imposible de soportar y eventualmente, lo terminó logrando. Esa mañana, Jaemin arrugó la nariz al sentir el aroma y lo rechazó, cosa que hubiera pasado desapercibida para el Beta sino fuera porque estaba al tanto de sus malestares.

— ¿Sigues sin apetito?

Jaemin asintió mientras encendía la computadora para revisar las visitas de ese día.

— Sabes, creo que no se trata de un virus lo que tienes, Jaemin…

Lo interrumpieron los primeros pacientes de la mañana, sino, hubiera seguido hasta conseguir respuestas. Era entrometido cuando se lo proponía. Jaemin no se sentía listo para hablar del asunto cuando todavía no había asimilado que algo le crecía adentro. Se dedicó a su labor del día; limpiar, regar el helecho que había colgado en una pared y atender los llamados de ese día. Eventualmente otros pacientes llegaron pero la charla no pudo posponerse más. Cuando Jiwoon se asomó apenas el último cliente cerró la puerta, Jaemin ya estaba mentalizado para esa charla.

— Esa señora de ahí es omega. Solía ser matrona antes de que la epidural se pusiera de moda -rió mientras tiraba los guantes de látex que había usado —. Le comenté cómo te sentías y me dijo algo que tal vez te sorprenda. Quizás lo que tienes no es un virus estomacal, sino que tienes esos síntomas porque…

— Porque estoy esperando un cachorro.

Primero se formó un silencio que duró absolutamente nada cuando el dentista gritó  _ ¡Enhorabuena!  _ Y acto seguido, lo apretujaba contra su cuerpo. El Beta amaba los niños, le parecían intrigantes esas personitas de tamaño reducido. Tenía un hijo de un año al que amaba profundamente, solo entonces Jaemin entendió a que se referían cuando hablaban de nacer con vocación de padre.

— ¡Espera a que Mina se entere! -exclamó — ¡Ella estará tan feliz! 

Y no lo dudaba. Mina — esposa de Jiwoon —, amaba los niños casi tanto como lo hacía el Beta. Llevaban poco más de tres años de casados, y todavía recuerda lo que dijo la primera vez que Jaemin la conoció "No veo la hora de tener bebés". Era la tercera cita que tenía con Jiwoon en aquel entonces. La beta amaba tanto a los niños que volcó ese amor en la profesión que la haría reconocida en la ciudad. Jaemin casi podía imaginarsela trayéndole libros y llenándole de consejos y tips para mejorar la crianza, cosa que Jaemin seguía sin asimilar.

— Estoy feliz de que no sea un virus. No hubiera sospechado nunca que tenías un cachorro en la barriga, Na. Mina comía de todo y a ti te veo más flaco. Será cosa de omegas, no lo sé.

— Tal vez sea eso…

— ¿Quieres que te acerque hasta tu casa? -preguntó el dentista al verlo montado en su bicicleta: decía que estaba ahorrando para comprarse un descapotable rojo que le había robado el corazón.

— No, gracias. Tengo que ir a casa de mi papá a darle… las noticias.

— Suerte con eso, Na. Creo que sí te daré ese aumento que tanto me has pedido.

Le estrechó la mano como despedida. Jaemin suspiró mientras emprendía el viaje a casa de su padre.

🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼•🌼

Na Jaehyun era un Alfa que había experimentado de temprano el dolor. Tenía diecisiete cuando conoció a la que sería el amor de su vida. Tan de la nada como había aparecido, la vida se la arrebató en un accidente de tránsito donde él fue el único que sobrevivió. Jaemin tenía seis años cuando le tocó decirle adiós a su madre, creyéndole a su padre cuando le dijo que su mamá iba a dormir una siesta larga y que algún día, la vería otra vez.

Desde ese trágico día se aisló de su familia y se concentró en cuidar a su cachorro y llorar en secreto la pérdida de la única mujer que amaría toda su vida; a pesar de no está físicamente, el lazo aún los unía y tuvo que tener voluntad de hierro para no seguir sus instintos que le gritaban Ve tras tu omega. No abandonó la casa a pesar de los intentos de Jaemin por moverlo a la ciudad. Ahí había vivido los mejores años de su vida, lo había visto ponerse de pie y caminar. Lo ataban los recuerdos que no estaba dispuesto a soltar por simple comodidad.

Llegar a casa de su padre era un trayecto agotador. Un largo trecho lo recorría en bicicleta y el resto lo tomaba en bus. Caminaba unas cuantas cuadras por un camino sin pavimentar hasta llegar a la casa donde se crió y que visitaba sin falta los domingos. Mantenía una relación estrecha con su padre, lo veía más como un amigo y le hablaba con la misma confianza. La muerte de su madre los había unido y a pesar de las diferencias inevitables que solían tener, nada destruía el lazo de complicidad que los unía.

El señor Na se sorprendió de verlo ahí un día de semana porque sabía que su hijo solía tener una estrecha semana laboral y que se agotaba fácilmente. Debía estar pasando algo realmente serio para que Jaemin dejará su siesta reponedora para visitarlo.

— Que sorpresa, hijo… Ven, pasa, justo compré un par de cervezas.

Terminaron sentados en el sofá, en el que desde niño se sentaba a su lado a comentar el resultado de algún partido de fútbol, sobre el clima o la novela transmitida en ese verano. En esa ocasión tuvo que rechazar la cerveza porque el olor le revolvió el estómago, pero había algo tranquilizador en sentir el fuerte aroma de su padre. Lo invadió una inexplicable sensación de seguridad, en esa casa se sentía indestructible.

— Sabes que adoro que me visites pero me inquieta que estés aquí un Lunes ¿Puedo preguntar qué te sucede, hijo? -dijo luego de darle un sorbo largo a su cerveza.

Suspiró y se planteó que tan malo sería darle un sorbo a la cerveza. Necesitaba un trago pero le ganaron los instintos y las náuseas y terminó no haciéndolo. Suspiró tomando valor al mismo tiempo que se miraba la barriga.

— No sé cómo decir esto… pero ¿Recuerdas a Jeno?

— ¡Cómo voy a olvidar al bastardo que le rompió el corazón a mi hijo! ¡Ese infeliz, yo hasta le decía hijo! ¡Claro que lo recuerdo!

Volvió a suspirar — Jeno es un Alfa y yo un Omega…

— ¿Y eso que tiene que…? Oh…

Le siguió el silencio. Jaemin no se atrevía a mirarlo. Lo escuchó sorber un trago largo de su botella antes de hablar.

— Entonces tú… ¿Ya no eres virgen?

— ¡Papá, no puedes decir esas cosas tan de la nada! -exclamó, abochornado — Tengo un embarazo de casi dos meses ¿Eso dice algo?

— Me dice que tengo que romper algunos vidrios ¿Te dejó por qué estás esperando un cachorro? ¡De ninguna manera! Ese idiota, qué se ha creído, en mis tiempos solucionabamos así las cosas, rápido Nana, tráeme el bat que está en tu habitación.

Jaemin sacudió la cabeza rápidamente — No, apenas ayer me enteré que el bicho existe. Y no sé qué demonios hacer, estoy asustado, papá. No quiero ser cruel pero no quiero este bicho -dijo con una tristeza abundante en la voz. Se sentía una persona horrible ahora que decía en voz alta que no quería al bicho que llevaba dentro. Estaba aterrado de solo pensar en Jeno y lo disgustado que seguramente estaría al enterarse de la noticia.

Esperó escuchar insultos seguidos del tan famoso y entrañable omega desnaturalizado pero en lugar de eso, sintió palmadas en su espalda. Miró a su padre, encontrándose con sus ojos repletos de cariño y empatía — Tampoco sabía que hacer el día que perdí a tu madre, Nana. Estaba solo, con un cachorro que mantener y un trabajo que cuidar. No era fácil y no lo fue ni siquiera cuando pude establecer un ritmo. Tenía miedo de que me odies por dejarte tanto tiempo solito en casa.

— No podría odiarte jamás…

— Se que no. A lo que voy hijo, es que a veces suceden cosas que no esperabas y debes adaptarte al cambio. No entiendo mucho a los jóvenes de hoy, pero decidas lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré. Sin embargo, seguiré pensando en caso de que cambies de opinión, que serás un gran padre y no necesitas un Alfa ni una mordida para demostrarlo ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió con los ojitos brillantes. No tardó en abrazarlo para sentir aún más la sensación de estar protegido de todo mal en los brazos de su padre. Jaehyun señaló como siempre que los omegas eran demasiado sensibles y Jaemin se separó del abrazo entre risas, respondiéndole Alfa sin cerebro.

— Gracias por siempre apoyarme, papá.

— No hay de qué. Oye, Nana…

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Eso significa que no iremos a romper los vidrios a Jeno?


	3. Los caprichos del Bicho.

Si pasó toda una noche llorando en su habitación, al día siguiente se encargó de ocultar las pruebas y culpar a una crema la obvia hinchazón de sus ojos. Había decidido que llorar no iba a solucionar las cosas, que El Bicho como insistía en llamarle, seguiría creciendo ahí sin importar cuántas lágrimas derramara y que al final de cuentas, le generaba un dolor insoportable de cabeza.

Se despertó con las ganas de hacer un pacto con él. Aceptaría su existencia como algo inevitable y tal vez solo así encontraría la forma de habituarse a los cambios. Al menos esa mañana no tuvo náuseas y despertó con un apetito voraz que terminó en él encontrando sublime la mezcla de mermelada de fresa y papas fritas añejas.

Al llegar al trabajo no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo encontrarse con Mina sentada en la sala, de piernas cruzadas y una bolsa en la mano. Saltó como un resorte apenas lo vio y tuvo la misma reacción de apretujarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire y exclamar  _ ¡Enhorabuena!  _ Con una sonrisa como si hubiera ganado un millón de dólares. Le miró con los ojos brillantes, con una dulzura extrema. La sentía como una mamá aunque solo eran un par de años mayor. Ella decía que había nacido con ese instinto maternal, que desde niña sintió en los huesos que cuidar de otros era su deber y eso la llevó a ser una de las mejores pediatras de Corea.

— Te he traído algo -dijo cuando Jaemin ya estaba del otro lado del mostrador, encendiendo la computadora y conectándola a internet. 

De la bolsa de papel sacó dos paquetes de pañales para recién nacidos, diciendo que se acababan rápido porque los cachorros que recién vienen al mundo ensucian más de lo que comen. Jaemin se mordió la lengua para no decir que le desagradaba por completo la idea de cambiar pañales, la detuvo el entusiasmo que tenía y dejó que siguiera hablando. A los pañales se le sumaron un biberón, un par de libros de maternidad omega, dos chupetes diminutos y un conjunto blanco con motitas de colores tan pequeño que se preguntó si no estaba exagerando un poco. Miró todo con interés fingido hasta que le mostró un bote enorme de crema de coco.

— ¿Para qué va querer el bicho eso?

— ¿Bicho? -rió — No es para el bicho. Es para ti. Subir de peso te va traer estrías pero con esta bebé, no te tienes que preocupar por eso. Yo no la use nunca, pero me la recomendó una paciente -se levantó la remera; a pesar de estar delgada aún tenía estrías adornandole parte del vientre y las caderas — ¡Es opcional!

Jaemin agradeció los regalos y se quedó un rato con la crema en las manos. Aún no había decidido que haría con el bicho pero mientras tanto, combatir estrías parecía ser una buena idea. Más tarde la Beta se despidió felicitándolo otra vez. Tenía un agitado día laboral, le robó un beso a su esposo y salió a las apuradas.

— Sabía que llegaría tarde al trabajo -dijo Jiwoon una vez que estuvieron solos —, pero aún así insistió en venir y darte personalmente esos regalos.

Las primeras clientas llegaron un par de minutos después. Se trataba de una Alfa y una Beta diminuta en comparación. Les sonrió amablemente cuando las tuvo en frente; chequeó la hora y revisó las visitas. Ellas miraban en silencio los regalos que Mina le había traído y que Jaemin no tuvo tiempo de guardar. Cuando se percató, tuvo el instinto de llevarse una mano al vientre y retroceder un paso.

— Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño -dijo la Alfa lejos de parecer ofendida; sonreía conmovida por su reacción —. Solo mirábamos.

— En realidad -dijo la beta; tenía el cabello suelto en ondas interminables, de edad indescifrable; parecía una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer —, nos encantan los bebés. Felicitaciones.

Lo dijo con tristeza o eso pensó Jaemin cuando vió su expresión. La Alfa le dió un besito en la sien y le susurró algo que no escuchó. Ya no las percibía como amenazas pero se mantenía alerta de igual forma.

— Gracias. Aún soy nuevo en esto, sepan disculpar mis reacciones. Bien… ¿Min Jisu?

La Alfa levantó la mano, dudosa. Tenía el cabello largo recogido en una cola alta. No inspiraba superioridad digna de un Alfa, en ese instante parecía un cachorro asustado; torpe y alto. Miró a la Beta quien se rió y le apretó las manos asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien. Había visto pasar por esa puerta a los alfas más grandes y temibles que pudiera conocer pero jamás entendería el temor infundado que la mayoría tenía por el dentista.

— La vi pelear en un callejón con otro Alfa, más grande y fuerte y salir victoriosa. No entiendo porqué le da tanto miedo el dentista -dijo la Beta entre risas.

— ¡Yo tampoco! -exclamó Jaemin — Es como si ese fuera su punto débil.

Ella volvió a reír pero de igual forma se preguntaba si siempre tendría esa expresión triste en el rostro. Decidió distraerla, le habló como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. La Beta era simpática y por suerte le entendía el humor. Se llamaba Park Jun y enseñaba en una escuela para niños sordo. Amaba tanto la profesión como amaba a los niños. Le habló con lágrimas en los ojos sobre un acontecimiento que le marcó la vida pero no dijo qué. Solo explicó que por eso le emocionaba tanto ver a omegas y betas esperando un bebé. Tal vez a eso se debía la expresión de tristeza que tenía en los ojos a pesar de que sonreía, pensaba Jaemin.

— ¿Puedo tocarlo? -preguntó, señalando su vientre y Jaemin asintió sin dudarlo. Había algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza pero no sabía qué. Tal vez porque se veía inofensiva y despertaba en Jaemin las ganas de protegerla.

— El doctor dice que casi tengo ocho semanas -comentó Jaemin observando a la Beta sonreírle a su vientre; se imaginaba al bicho todo coqueto ahí dentro y la idea lo hizo reír.

— Debe ser pequeño.

— Casi tres centímetros, según internet.

Ella se quedó en silencio con la mano en la curva inexistente de su vientre. En ese momento La Alfa salió del consultorio con una cara de alivio que los hizo reír a ambos. La Beta finalmente soltó su vientre, pagaron la consulta y se fueron luego de agradecer la buena atención y dejarle una propina generosa. Miró la puerta luego de que se fueran un largo rato.

— ¿Está todo bien, Na? -preguntó Jiwoon.

Jaemin asintió, pensativo.

🌼

Jaemin era malo recordando fechas importantes. Era despistado como ningún otro. Caminaba con la cabeza en las nubes y había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces casi lo atropella un carro o cuántas veces perdió la billetera para luego darse cuenta que la sostenía en la mano.

Quizás su torpeza lo condujo a la panadería donde su ex Alfa trabaja, o de eso se convenció en lugar de admitirse que de repente le habían agarrado unas ganas incontrolables de comer esos cupcakes de chocolate amargo que hacía Jeno, esos que le conquistaron primero el estómago y finalmente el corazón. No se atrevió a entrar, sin embargo. No se sentía listo para verlo, menos en ese estado. No quería pensar en que diría si se entérese en la existencia del bicho que media tres centímetros (según internet) y resultó ser un caprichoso a la hora de los antojos. El primero en realidad.

— Demonios -gruñó. Sentía una ansiedad incontrolable. Maldijo al bicho de su panza mientras pensaba en como comprar esos benditos cupcakes de chocolate amargo sin entrar al local —. No puede estar pasándome esto a mi.

Entonces la desesperación lo llevó a pedir ayuda al primer extraño que encontró, un Alfa que lo miraba confundido.  _ Estoy desesperado _ , dijo,  _ tengo un cachorro en la panza que necesita urgentemente unos cupcakes de chocolate amargo ¿Puedes ir y comprarme dos? No, espera, que mejor sean ocho.  _ El Alfa miró el dinero que le extendía y aceptó asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza, manteniendo fruncido el ceño.

Volvió al cabo de tres minutos que se sintieron eternos para el omega que miraba la hora en su celular constantemente. Se le dibujo una sonrisa cuando lo vio acercarse sosteniendo una bolsa de papel con sus tan deseados cupcakes. Sentía que se le hacía agua la boca y no podía esperar a sentirlo contra su lengua.

— ¡Muchas gracias, realmente te lo agradezco! -exclamó intentando quitarle la bolsa pero el Alfa no se lo permitió.

— Antes deberías decirme tu nombre, solo para saber que no estoy confundido. Me recuerdas a alguien... -dijo con una sonrisa que quizás en otro momento encontraría encantadora, pero ahora solo deseaba que dejara de sonreír y le diera la bolsa.

— Jaemin.

— ¡Sabía que eras tú! Soy Mark -dijo estirándose la mano. Confundido, Jaemin la estrechó.

— ¿Ahora podrías…?

— Solo una última cosa.

— ¿Qué?

— Almuerza conmigo mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estuve como loco escribiendo estos dos capítulos y me dije, Valentín publicalos y aquí estoy !!


	4. Ese estúpido Alfa.

Alguien alguna vez dijo que existen muy pocas personas que saben reconocer los defectos. Jaemin de enorgullecía de al menos reconocerse uno y es que nunca pensaba antes de actuar. Desde niño, siempre lo acompaño un sentido de la aventura nunca antes visto. Le cosquilleaba en el pecho el instinto de seguir lo innecesariamente riesgoso y no lo pensaba sino hasta que volvía a casa con las rodillas raspadas y las mejillas húmedas, única ocasión en la que lloró en frente de alguien más.

Solo que ahora no tenía seis años y su papá no limpiaba sus heridas ni perdonaría sus travesuras. _¿En qué demonios pensabas, Jaemin? El tipo podría ser un psicópata_ había dicho Hyuck la noche anterior, cuando Jaemin lo perdió echado en su cama mientras devoraba como ardilla el último cupcake que le quedaba. No consideró mucho en realidad (como en otras ocasiones). Se justificó que no podría explicar la necesidad de comer esos cupcakes en específico, que podría haber hecho cualquier cosa para conseguirlos, incluso si eso significaba darle la dirección de su trabajo a un Alfa del que no recordaba la cara. _No es para tanto, Haechan. Al menos no le di mi teléfono._

A la mañana siguiente, se presentó en el trabajo sin mayor preocupación, convencido de que ese simpático Alfa no pisaría su trabajo ni de casualidad. Fue un día tranquilo, algunas citas faltaron por lo que Jiwoon dijo que podrían cerrar temprano, al mismo tiempo que lo invitaba a una cena el fin de semana. Mina seguía entusiasmada con la idea del cachorro y Jaemin dijo que pensaría.

Para su sorpresa, montado sobre una bicicleta, estaba el Alfa de ayer. Jaemin tragó saliva y como instinto se agarró el vientre. No sabía a quien acudir. Jiwoon se había marchado y estaba solo. El Alfa por fin lo notó y le sacudió una mano a modo de saludo.

\- Creí que me habías dado una dirección falsa -comentó mientras se bajaba y le estrechaba la mano con una familiaridad que le resultó extraña al omega-. Demonios, ¿Sigues sin reconocerme?

Jaemin frunció el ceño. Iba a decir que si, era el alfa se los cupcakes pero se le adelantó con una risa simpática.

\- Fuimos compañeros en la primaria ¿Me recuerdas?

Le miró frunciendo el ceño, sus rasgos le resultaron extraños pero entonces el Alfa rodó los ojos y sacó de su bolsillo trasero un estuche de anteojos. Entonces abrió la boca de la sorpresa cuando el alfa se puso los lentes.

\- ¡Mark! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!

Solían ser compañeros, mantenían una amistad que solo duraba en los recreos de la escuela. En aquel entonces, Jaemin todavía soñaba con ser Alfa, ponerse en la piel del lobo solitario porque la idea de tener omega y cachorros siempre lo aterró. Se abrazaron largamente entre risas, comentando travesuras de niños. Le pareció una feliz coincidencia haberlo encontrado ayer y ridículo no haberlo reconocido sin sus lentes. Estaba alto, siempre sospecharon que serían Alfa de grande pero seguía siendo la cara de bebé que siempre lo caracterizó; los ojos como de cachorro alegre que siempre movió la cola y la risa contagiosa.

\- Tendrías que haberme dicho quién eras -comentó Jaemin cuando se frenaron en un semáforo rojo-. Donghyuck pensaba que eras un psicópata.

El Alfa rió - ¿Qué fue de él? Recuerdo que jamás fui de su agrado.

\- Trabaja con su padre en un taller. Le va realmente bien, sabes que siempre le interesaron los autos y ensuciarse las manos. Trabajo que jamás entenderé.

Se pusieron en marcha cuando el semáforo cambió a verde y se detuvieron en el primer lugar de comida rápida que encontraron. El embarazo le robaba energía, sobre todo esa mañana que descubrió que los atracones de comida aislada su lado malo, pero culpaba al bicho y sus ganas de helado, pan y jugo de limón. Llegar a un lugar pequeño y estrecho, donde se pueden poner de costado para pasar entre las mesas y maniobrar para no golpear a alguien.

\- ¿Qué fue de ti? -preguntó Jaemin cuando estuvieron sentados esperando el pedido - Te perdí el rastro cuando fuimos a la secundaria.

\- Me fui una temporada con mi papá en Canadá, volví hace un par de años. Estoy estudiando obstetricia, mi padrastro me ayuda bastante. Tal vez lo conozcas, se llama Lee Jihoon.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Él me dijo que tengo un bicho en la panza!

Rió pero luego se le instaló la mueca de tristeza que siempre tenía que eludir pero que a veces le ganaba. Mark lo notó pero no supo que decir. Habían traído las dos hamburguesas que había pedido Jaemin y las cuatro porciones de pizza que Mark pidió y eso había recuperado el ánimo del omega.

\- Iré a lavarme las manos. Un hábito que me traumó en la universidad -comentó Mark mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Tal vez sea tarde para mí, no podría coger ese hábito -dijo mientras le daba una gran mordida a su hamburguesa, preguntándose al mismo tiempo porqué el bicho le había dejado comer, cuando semanas atrás, un bocado lo había tenido horas en el baño.

Odiaba los lugares pequeños, pero sobre todo odiaba la gente torpe. Alguien lo golpeó justo en el brazo cuando pensaba darle un sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¡Hey, ten más cuidado! -dijo Jaemin pero se quedó sin voz cuando reconoció su aroma.

\- Lo siento… -dijo Jeno ofreciéndole una servilleta que había robado de la mesa continua - ¿Estás bien Jaemin?

Él asintió sin saber más que decir. Se puso tonto, y se odio por eso, por sentir tantas cosas por alguien que había tomado un puñado de excusas para dejarlo. _Nos va a hacer bien estar con otras personas, Jaemin, para que se nos borren las dudas._ Todavía recordaba sus palabras y el dolor que le causó oírlas. Era una curiosa referencia para decirle estorbo y que quería estar con otras personas. Se miraron un rato, sin saber que más decir hasta que llegó una omega bajita a su lado, a preguntarle colgada del brazo si había conseguido mesa. La escena le cerró el estómago, sacudió la cabeza y actuó indiferente mientras sacaba su billetera y dejaba unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa. Jeno le dió una última mirada en lo que se alejaba seguido de la omega que no se había dado vuelta siquiera a mirarlo. Jaemin llamó al mesero, pidió una pluma y un papel donde dejo anotado su número y un _Lo siento_ escrito rápidamente y salió del lugar.

No lo hizo por él, lo hizo por sí mismo. Sabía que eventualmente eso pasaría, que las excusas siempre fueron claras. Jeno era así cuando lo conoció; los amores le duraban poco porque se aburría o se aburrían de él. Pero dolía de igual forma, le había dado cuatro de sus mejores años a ese Alfa irremediable del que ahora esperaba un cachorro.

Se montó a su bicicleta pero antes de partir fue detenido. No necesitó verlo para saber que era él. Las lágrimas le habían ganado y culpó a sus hormonas alborotadas ese momento de debilidad.

\- Jaemin, déjame explicarte lo que viste.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada -dijo esperando que no notara sus lágrimas. Se las secó con las puntas de los dedos -. Puedes hacer lo que quieras y está bien.

\- Sé ... que sí. Pero no te hagas ideas equivocadas, la conozco hace poco ...

\- ¡Qué bien, Jen! Ahora sí me das permiso ...

\- Tal vez deberías descansar, no creo que sea prudente que te vayas en ese estado -habló preocupado haciéndose a un lado de todos modos. No sabía porqué no se iba ni tampoco porque se quedaba pero ver a Jaemin le movía algo en el pecho.

\- Estoy bien -dijo y estuvo a punto de irse pero en su lugar, meditó unos momentos antes de mirarlo, sin importarle que las lágrimas le mojaran las mejillas; ya no las controlaba desde que sintió el aroma de Jeno mezclado con la de esa omega -. La noche qué terminamos ... no me dolió que terminarás conmigo o que dijeras que era para ambos estemos seguros de lo que queríamos, tampoco me dolió verte con alguien más. Me dolió que no me dijeras que eras tú, él que no estaba seguro de lo que quería porque ... yo nunca tuve dudas.

Se secó las lágrimas y se fue pedaleando, con el corazón roto y las mejillas húmedas.

🌼

Llegó cansado de tanto llorar en el camino. La casa le pareció grande y el silencio ensordecedor. Tenía en mente llamar a Hyuck pero prefería mantener la línea libre por si Mark llamaba. Encendió la luz, no quiso comer nada, aunque el estómago le rugía y en su lugar, agarró la bolsa que Mina le había dado y lo que había olvidado en un rincón. Sacó la crema y se echó en su cama, con la remera levantada. Se miró el vientre unos largos minutos antes se tocarselo con la punta de los dedos. Necesitaba un oído, un hombro sobre el cual llorar pero cada vez que tenía menos tentadora la idea de llamar a Hyuck ¿No lo había hartado ya de tanto llorar los primeros días cuando Jeno lo dejó? Suspiró mientras abría el bote de crema y la esparcía suavemente por todo su estómago. 

\- Ese Alfa tonto que te quitó el apetito, era tu papá -dijo cuando no pudo guardar más silencio -. Bicho, si supiera que estás ahí dentro, quiero creer que no estaría tan tonto, pero es mejor que no se separe de ti ¡Y no me juzgues! Lo hago para protegerte.

Se rehusó a seguir llorando. Apretó los ojos y no dejó de acariciar su pancita de arriba / abajo.

\- Además, esa omega tenía cara de ser mala para los bichos -rió -. Se lo que piensas, mocoso, pero al menos tengo la decencia de decir que no te quiero - suspiró -. Llegaste no en tan buen momento ¿Sabes? Sería un martirio para ti darte cuenta de que soy un fracasado ¡Y sin marca! Pero aunque no haya sido planeado y seas un engendro caprichoso con los antojos, es bueno saber que me escuchas ¿Puedes oírme, verdad? Bueno, vamos a pretender que sí.

Se puso de costado y luego de murmurar _Esto no significa que te deje_ se durmió el resto del día.


	5. La selfie.

_ — No entiendo porqué insistes en llamarme por el teléfono de tu trabajo ¿Qué si alguien llama para pedir una cita? _

Jaemin suspiró — Deja de ser tan aburrido, Haechan. Ya te expliqué mis motivos. Además Jiwoon sabe que estoy utilizando el teléfono para llamarte. Desde que sabe del bicho se encarga de complacerme los caprichos.

_ — No siento que sea un capricho esperar que Mark te llame. Pasó una semana, Nana. No lo hará. Tampoco entiendo porqué te entusiasma tanto que te llame. _

— Porque me siento culpable. Lo dejé ahí, solito. Si ese tonto Jeno no hubiera aparecido… Tal vez podría reconstruir la bonita amistad que teníamos.

_ — Solo eran amigos en los recreos ¡Yo fui tu amigo de toda la vida! _

— No te alteres, sigues siendo mi favorito. No entiendo porqué lo odias tanto.

_ — No es que lo odie, Nana. Simplemente no es de mi agrado. _

Miró la hora y suspiró — En fin, voy a tener que colgar. Tengo cita con el médico, hoy le toca una ecografía al bicho o lo que sea que eso signifique.

_ — Lamento no poder acompañarte, Nana. Con mi papá tenemos un auto que entregar está semana y es largo el trabajo. _

— Tranquilo, tampoco es que estoy muy emocionado. Le das mis saludos a tu papá.

_ — Llámame a penas salgas de ahí. Adiós. _

Salió antes del trabajo, no sin antes preguntarle si Jiwoon estaría bien en esas horas que tardaría, y se fue dudoso cuando Jiwoon dijo que si, titubeando. Se montó a su bicicleta, decidido a combatir la celulitis que comenzó a notar en sus piernas, porque a pesar de haber llegado a un convenio con el bicho, prefería eliminar las señales que indicaban que estaba en camino de tener el vientre hinchado, aún sabiendo que cuando llegaría a casa comería lo que quedaba de la mermelada. Encadenó su bicicleta al primer árbol fuerte que encontró y caminó con la mente en blanco, decidido a no dejar que le gane el miedo. Solo era una ecografía y nada más.

Estaba en el mismo hospital, en una la sala parecida a la anterior, en la parte especial para omegas y betas en la dulce espera, más estrecha que la anterior, aunque imaginaba que se debía por los cuatro omegas de las cuales dos eran mujeres y la Beta con barrigas enorme esperando ser llamados. Se diferenciaba de ellos porque estaba asustado. Una Omega le preguntó de cuánto tiempo estaba y no pudo responder, solo pensaba que en algún momento seguiría él, lo recostarian cómo hacen en las películas sobre una camilla y le untarían un gel frío. La Omega le sonrió, tal vez adivinando que el terror lo paralizaba y le tendió la mano, diciéndole que lo entendía porque alguna se sintió así. A pesar de que no la conocía, le apretó la mano cuando respirar se volvió difícil y trató de calmarse.

Pensó en irse pero dijeron su nombre y la omega que le sostenía la mano ya se había ido. Tragó saliva, invoco al recuerdo todavía presente de su madre y caminó con seguridad inestable al consultorio, donde encontró a Mark, que lucía sorprendido como él.

— Recuéstate, levanta tu remera y baja un poco tus pantalones -ordenó señalando la camilla que estaba a la izquierda mientras se ponía los guantes y buscaba gel neutro en un estante. Le pareció que le temblaban las manos, no estuvo seguro porque no tuvo tiempo de asimilar sus movimientos; estaba aturdido con el latir de su propio corazón.

El gel se sentia frío y le dió cosquillas cuando el Alfa lo esparció por su vientre con sus dedos, pero no rió. Miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante y apretó los ojos cuando finalmente Mark pasó la sonda por su vientre. Se le antojó que todo había quedado mudo y abrió los ojos cuando tanto silencio se vio abruptamente interrumpido por un sonido irregular y potente. Fijó su vista en Mark, el Alfa sonrió mientras apretaba teclas a lo loco.

— Eso que escuchas, son los latidos del cachorro. Está sano.

Miró el monitor, sin encontrarle forma al manchón grisáceo que estaba en la pantalla. Mark le decía que ya tenía ojos y le estaban crecieron brazos y piernas; que tenía el latido más bravo que nunca había escuchado y tuvo que darle la razón. Se preguntó si ahí adentro, el bicho jugaba a correr y por eso el corazón le latía así. Tragó saliva, de repente todo se hizo más real. Se dió cuenta que había estado en una nube aislado hasta ese momento, cuando escuchó que el bicho ahora le estaban creciendo los brazos.

Mark le sujetaba la mano de un momento a otro. Fue entonces que notó que lloraba y no sabía porqué; si por el terror de ser papá o por el miedo de no saber serlo. Le devolvió el apretón agradecido y siguió mirando el monitor con el latir alborotado del bicho en el fondo.

  
  
  


***

No le gustó el silencio que se instalo entre ellos luego. Mark estaba distante mientras revisaba con detenimiento las ecografías, hábito adquirido en la universidad, murmuró. Tal parecía que siempre ser el mejor, no había cambiado en él. Tenía recuerdos de niño, Mark siempre quería destacar; si se trepaban a un árbol, él se aseguraba de subirse a la rama más alta. Y en esta ocasión parecía ser lo mismo, mientras miraba con detenimiento las fotos que Jaemin, seguía encontrando deformes.

— ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Jaemin tímidamente. Se acomodó la ropa luego de limpiarse el gel. Se acercó al escritorio del Alfa y se sentó en frente. Por unos momentos no respondió, estaba entretenido mirando las ecografías.

— Sí. Esta todo bien con el cachorro -respondió el Alfa mientras escribía sobre una planilla algo que Jaemin no entendió por mucho que intentó descifrar la letra.

— Mark sobre el otro día…

— Antes de hablar de eso, déjame ser franco contigo. Jaemin… este no va ser un embarazo sencillo porque no tienes marca.

— ¿Qué? Pero… le están creciendo los brazos y piernas ¡¿Qué tiene que ver una maldita marca?! -gritó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba a la defensiva, dispuesto a atacar lo que él consideraba amenazaba para el cachorro.

— Tienes que calmarte y escuchar -dijo Mark, percibiendo en su aroma la intranquilidad del omega —. Tiene mucho que ver, lamentablemente. Verás… La marca crea el lazo que une a un omega y un alfa de por vida. Un cachorro necesita de ambos, si percibe la ausencia del Alfa, el cachorro puede empezar a sentir ansiedad e incluso, falta de protección, lo que sería malo para ti y para él. Aunque de a momento las cosas con el bebé marchan bien, es mejor prevenir que curar. No voy a decirte en qué puede terminar un embarazo sin un lazo, pero es algo en lo que deberías pensar ¿Dónde está tu Alfa?

Se tardó en responder. Tenía, sin darse cuenta, una mano apretando su remera.  _ Cuando decía que no te quería, hablaba en serio, bicho, pero ahora tienes manos y piernas, aunque sigo sin quererte, no quiero que te pase algo  _ pensaba, aturdido. Bloqueó de su mente cualquier asomó de escenarios catastróficos y miró al Alfa, que lucía preocupado por su silencio.

— Nos separamos. Tiene otra omega ahora. No sabe del bicho -dijo sin parpadear, tragando saliva forzosamente. Aceptó el vaso de agua que Mark le ofreció y se calmó por el bien del bicho — ¿No hay otra forma, Mark? Algo que no implique a ese torpe Alfa ni estar marcado.

— Hay casos muy aislados donde sobreviven solamente con el aroma del Alfa pero en tu caso… no quiero ser pesimista, pero hay que considerar todas las opciones -suspiró cuando vió al omega lucir abatido; parecía haberse encogido de tamaño y eso que no era muy alto. Miraba preocupado su abdomen, y casi podía jurar que le hablaba con el pensamiento —. Podríamos intentar ver cómo resulta, yo estaré ahí para cuidarte pero tienes que estar atento a las consecuencia y rezarle a La Luna que el cachorro nazca sano y fuerte.

El omega lo miró con los ojitos brillantes — Gracias Mark. Sobre el otro día...

— No tienes que agradecerme nada, sino hasta que nazca el cachorro. No, cambie de opinión. Mejor invítame a cenar, así puede ser que te perdone.

  
  


***

— ¿Dónde se supone que tiene la pierna? -preguntó Donghyuck volteando muchas veces la ecografía para encontrarle forma. Jaemin gimió rendido mientras se limpiaba las migas de pan que tenía sobre los labios. Se desplomó sobre la cama, al lado de Donghyuck quién se quedaba dormir esa noche.

— Cómo demonios voy a saberlo. Bicho tonto, ni una selfie puede sacarse. Digno hijo de Jeno resultó ser la cosa.

Hyuck rió mientras dejaba la ecografía sobre la mesa — Estoy un poco preocupado por ti, Nana. Me altera un poco lo que dijo Mark.

— Estaré bien, Haechan. Nos reiremos de esos pensamientos cuando nazca el bicho.

— ¿Le has pensado un nombre? -preguntó poniendo tímidamente su mano sobre la pancita todavía plana de Jaemin.

— ¿Bicho no es un nombre? Claro que no, mira si me encariño con él. No vaya ser que piense que lo quiero, no, no. Hay que tratarlos así desde la panza así no nacen malcriados.

— ¡Hablo enserio! ¿Has pensado en qué harás con él?

— De eso se va preocupar Jaemin del futuro ¿De acuerdo? Tu quédate tranquilo.

— Está bien… por cierto, quise esperarte con esos cupcakes que te gustan, pero estaba la policía en el lugar.

Jaemin lo miró confundido — ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Alguien rompió los vidrios del auto de Jeno, pero nadie sabe quién.

Jaemin se quedó un ratito en silencio antes de estallar en carcajadas, bajo la mirada confundida del Beta.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, hoy también estaba inspirado, gracias cuarentena por no permitirme hacer otras cosas más que escribir.


	6. El Beta que deseó ser Alfa.

_ (Antes) _

Donghyuck nunca se quejó en voz alta sobre lo mucho que odiaba ser Beta. Criado con los mejores valores, y una firme aceptación por su persona, de niño Donghyuck nunca se sintió ansioso por saber que sería de grade. Tenía un papá Alfa y la Omega más linda como mamá. Su papá fue el encargado de introducirle el amor propio a base de versos que sacaba del diario de los domingos; a pesar de ser Alfa, sostenía que el Beta era un ser inteligente y pensante, guiado por su razonamiento y no por el instinto, que hace que tanto Alfas como Omegas tomarán decisiones no tan sabías. Le tenía un especial rencor a La Luna,  _ Tanto que le pedí ser Beta, me hizo Alfa. Lo único que le voy a agradecer es haberme puesto a tu madre en el camino, hijo. Ojala sea mejor contigo, y te toque ser Beta y de ser Alfa, que al menos te de cerebro y de ser Omega, que te dé un Alfa dedicado. _

Era una época donde los prejuicios estaban bien arraigados. Mientras algunos niños esperaban ser Alfas de grande y molestaban a los que tenían padre Beta, Donghyuck le perdió miedo a crecer porque de cualquier modo, su familia lo aceptaría y no sería repudiado como muchos otros que no corrían la misma suerte que él. Y tal vez seguiría así, si no fuera por esa mañana que descubrió al que sería su mejor amigo durante el resto de su vida.

Pedaleaba rumbo al río para juntarse con unos amigos cazadores de ranas y cualquier insecto que sirviera para espantar a las niñas cuando de repente, Jaemin cayó de la copa de un árbol. Donghyuck se espantó y como primera reacción tuvo el instinto de ayudarlo. Era pequeño y delgado, estaba despeinado, tenía raspones en las rodillas y arañazos de las ramas en la cara. No aceptó su ayuda, se sacudió la ropa y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

_ "¿Qué tanto me ves?" _

Ahí descubrió que no era en la ciudad, vivía casi a los límites pero a él le gustaba vagar por ahí; presumía de saberse de memoria el recorrido y soñaba con ser artista  _ Y como artista necesitas ver cosas para dibujar,  _ dijo _. _ Llegó a casa luego de que ese extraño niño se trepara otra vez al árbol con la intención de alimentar unos pichones. Desde ese día sus encuentros se hicieron más seguidos; primero lo encontró en las calles y luego lo tuvo como compañero de clases. Na Jaemin era tan audaz que se ganó el cariño de todos, hasta de esos niños que seguramente de grande serian alfas, se olvidaron de ese concepto de creerse superior por su condición, y lo adoptaron como uno más.

Siempre iba raspado, cada nueva herida era una medalla que lucía orgulloso. Donghyuck fue el único que nunca lo incentivó a saltar de algún lugar alto o jugar travesuras a las niñas y fue por eso que Jaemin se le pegó como chicle y se refería a él como el  _ amigo de toda mi vida,  _ aunque en ese entonces ambos tenían siete años.

Un dia, Jaemin no llegó. Supo por la maestra que se había caído de un árbol y se había quebrado una de sus piernas, que estaría en casa por un tiempo. La tarea de ese día fue hacerle cartas de recuperación que Donghyuck fue el encargado de entregar. Al llegar lo recibió su papá, un Alfa alto de mirada triste. Le indicó donde dormía y con pasos nerviosos, se dirigió a la habitación de Jaemin. Golpeó la puerta y entró.

Tal vez fue que nunca le prestó atención, o tal vez era porque la cama era muy grande pero ese día se veía diminuto, como una pulga en medio de un millón de mantas y figuras de acción. Lo asaltó una ternura inexplicable, que es su vida nunca había sentido. Pensó que quizás era el destino del que tanto hablaban los grandes, porque en ese instante, sintió que debía protegerlo el resto de sus días.

— ¡Adelante, no te quedes ahí mirándome como tonto! -exclamó alegremente Jaemin.

Desde ese entonces, le pedía todas las noches a La Luna que de grande, le tocara ser Alfa para cuidar a ese niño flacucho y despeinado de si mismo.

  
  
  


***

_ (Ahora) _

El sonido molesto de su teléfono lo despertó. Creyó que se trataba de la alarma pero cuando reconoció el tono, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

_ — ¿Sigues durmiendo? ¡Haechan, dijiste que me acompañarías a comprar comida para mí cena! _

Suspiró fregandose los ojos — Lo siento, Nana. Me quedé dormido ¿Sigues en casa?

—  _ Si… Sabes… no hace falta que vengas realmente. Puedes seguir durmiendo. _

— No te preocupes. En veinte minutos estaré ahí —Colgó la llamada y se puso de pie.

  
  


Nunca entendió porqué lo ponía tan feliz esa cena con Mark. Llevaba una semana planeando todo, desde la cena hasta el postre. Se preguntaba a menudo que tan interesante debe ser Mark Lee en la actualidad para tener a su amigo, el que vivía con la cabeza en las nubes, deseando ser perfecto.  _ Tal vez sea cosa de Omega embarazado,  _ pensó.

Se montó en su motocicleta. Había estado todo un verano reparándola, cualquier excusa era buena para conducirla. Jaemin no vivía tan lejos pero tuvo que demorarse unos minutos más en la panadería donde Jeno trabajaba. Agradeció a los dioses no encontrarlo, desde el incidente de su auto estaba ofuscado en encontrar al responsable y casi no iba. Siguió su camino, entre bostezo, notando que el Sol estaba tan perezoso como él y casi no brillaba.

  
  


La casa de Jaemin siempre era un caos. Por algún motivo siempre había libros abiertos aunque él no leía, manchas de café y envoltorios de comida. Dormía con la puerta sin llave porque siempre se olvidaba donde la dejaba, se levantaba tarde y no podía perder tiempo intentando abrirla porque su jefe entraría en corto circuito si no estaba ahí para recibir a los pacientes. Donghyuck no entendía porqué era tan despistado. Entró encontrando el mismo desorden de la semana pasada, ese que Jaemin había prometido limpiar.

— ¡Dijiste que limpiarías! -gritó Donghyuck mientras cogía una bolsa y tiraba en ella la basura.

— ¡También me da mucho gusto verte amigo! -gritó Jaemin en respuesta desde la habitación — ¡Ven, que tengo serios problemas!

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió su voz afligida. Dejó la bolsa sobre el piso y se dirigió a su habitación.

Lo encontró parado en frente del espejo, con los ojitos brillosos y la expresión de enfado más ridículamente tierna que hubiera visto nunca.

— ¿Qué sucede, Nana? -preguntó

— No me prende el pantalón -murmuró haciendo un puchero mientras le mostraba que el botón no llegaba al otro extremo.

Eso le recordó a una fantasía recurrente que solía tener de adolescente y todavía esperaba con paciencia el día en el que se convertiría en Alfa; volver a casa y encontrar a Jaemin con la pancita hinchada esperando sus cachorros, luciendo su marca y recibiéndolo con un beso.

Algo se le removió adentro cuando notó que efectivamente el pantalón ya no le prendía; que esperaba un cachorro pero que no era suyo y que seguía ocupando el mismo lugar de hace años; como su incondicional amigo. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle cuando lo amaba y veía tonto expresarlo ahora que no era niños.

— ¡Adelante, no te quedes ahí mirándome como tonto! -exclamó Jaemin — ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¡Bicho tonto, es tu culpa! -levantó su remera y le gritó a su estómago — ¡Nada más de cupcakes para ti! 

  
  


Sacudió la cabeza, repitiéndose que no era hora de lamentarse tener un corazón roto. Era hora de ser lo mejor sabía; su amigo — Es una pena, Nana… yo que te había traído unos cuantos.

— Bueno… hoy puedo hacer una excepción.

  
  


Terminaron recostados en la cama viendo el programa favorito de Jaemin al mismo tiempo que el Omega devoraba uno tras otro el cupcake e ignoraba olímpicamente que tenía el pantalón desprendido.

Donghyuck lo miró en silencio. La vida no solo lo había hecho Beta, sino que le tocó ver cómo su primer amor se enamoraba de alguien más.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck te amo bueno


	7. Alfa bueno, Alfa tonto.

Lee Jeno creció sin figura paterna. Tenía una mamá Beta que vino al país a pies desde Irlanda, cuando todavía era una chiquilla de diecisiete años que no conocía maldad. Se instaló en una villa donde vivían Alfas, Betas y Omegas que venían de todas partes del mundo y que se hacían llamar Los Olvidados. Pronto se hizo famosa por las faldas coloridas que vestía, y su coreano lamentable. Llevaba los ojos azules, herencia de sus padres, unos gitanos nómades irlandeses, y la pasión por el baile en la sangre, que no tardó en mostrar bailando la primera noche que estuvo ahí; con movimientos tímidos y sensuales de caderas, dejaba la ilusión de verla flotar en el aire. Conoció a su padre un año después, cuando ella bailaba porque nunca faltaba el que le pidiera un baile y le tocara la guitarra para acompañarla. Él formaba parte del público cuando lo notó; alto y silencio. Un forastero de paso. Algo en el corazón la aturdió, en sus dieciocho años nunca había sentido nada similar con solo una mirada. Creyó encontrar el amor y apenas la gente se disipó a sus hogares, ella le habló. Él la tomó dulcemente de la mano, intercambiaron un par de palabras que la terminaron por encantar y lo siguió al lugar más alejado. Ella, intocada por la maldad, se entregó a ese Alfa por primera vez, sin saber que solo estaba en su celo. Al día siguiente, el Alfa partió sin más miramientos.

No conocía su nombre. Su madre afirmaba que era la viva imagen de su padre, pues nada de rasgos irlandés ni siquiera el color de los ojos había sacado de ella, exceptuando la nariz, que ella simpáticamente comparaba con la de un tío. Creció para darse cuenta de que físicamente era igual a su padre pero en el fondo, era tan ingenuo como su madre; de carácter blando, torpe y sin rudeza, características que avergonzarían a cualquier Alfa y que por esas razones, Jeno procuraba mantener bien ocultas.

Pasó la mayoría de su adolescencia enamorándose cada semana. Le era imposible no derretirse ante la idea de encontrar el amor finalmente. Se conmovía con cualquier gesto insignificante; una carta, una mirada, un regalo, y se entregaba de lleno hasta que la emoción se le pasaba y terminaban sumidos en algo triste y gris. También se enamoraba de omegas audaces, de esos que se ofrecían calladamente para ayudarlo a pasar los celos. Nada lo satisfacía internamente, seguía con un hueco en el pecho que no sabía cómo llenar, cambiando amores cómo cambiaba sus remeras.

Na Jaemin apareció cuando finalmente pensaba rendirse y aceptar ser un lobo solitario e insatisfecho. En aquel entonces, Jaemin ya no era aventurero como de pequeño, estaba más concentrado en cumplir sus sueños de ser un gran artista cuando Jeno se topó con él en la universidad. Sintió el mismo chispazo que las veces anteriores apenas sus ojos se conectaron, pero temió que eso acabará en otro fracaso y se limitó a mirarlo desde lejos, cautivado por su belleza y su forma de ser; firme, decidido y audaz.

Tardó dos años en hablarle. Un amigo suyo de ese entonces le sugirió que nada perdía con intentarlo si de todo modos, ya había vivido el fracaso ¿Qué se le hacía sumar uno más? Se armó de valor, tomó aire y le habló. Quedó sorprendido cuando en vez de responder su saludo, Jaemin dijo:

_ "Justo hoy pensaba preguntarte cuándo me ibas a invitar algo porque me aburría de esperarte." _

Era fascinante, como una taza de café caliente y dulzona. No era detallista pero cuando podía, le daba besos en los labios y le decía que lo quería, gestos que tenían a Jeno más que encantado. No era deportivo, era perezoso y se enojaba con facilidad porque no tenían nada en común, eran tan opuestos que las peleas eran más frecuentes de lo esperado pero los que les faltó en entendimiento, lo reponian a la hora de entregarse, donde las diferencias se evaporaban y desnudos, se daban cuenta de que eran igual al otro.

Finalmente la idea de haber encontrado el amor lo terminó espantando. Entendió que no estaba preparado realmente para esos quehaceres de la vida, al menos no en ese momento, cuando con Jaemin ya hablaban de una marca, vivir juntos, cuando comenzaron a decirse  _ Te amo. _

Tal vez fue tonto esperar cuatro años para darse cuenta de que no estaba listo pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a condenarlos a ambos a una relación gris y triste como las anteriores. Sus excusas no fueron las mejores, ver a Jaemin llorar no fue parte del plan pero se sintió liberado. Le tomó un par de meses re ordenar su vida desde cero, con la promesa de disfrutar más de su juventud, tenía tiempo sobre todo para el amor y el futuro.

El problema comenzó cuando vio a Jaemin otra vez. Sus palabras todavía rebotando en su mente.  _ Me dolió que no me dijeras que eras tú, él que no estaba seguro de lo que quería porque Jeno, yo nunca tuve dudas.  _ Dejó de dormir por una semana pensando en ello, con la culpa haciendo lo suyo en su interior. Tal vez había sido egoísta no considerar los sentimientos de Jaemin pero era tarde para retractarse. Había visto el dolor en sus ojos, y lo conocía tan bien que sabía que pondría su orgullo antes que cualquiera.

  
  


— ¿En qué piensas tanto? -le preguntó Renjun, su buen amigo y compañero de trabajo — Has estado distraído desde hace semanas, más ahora que pasó lo de tu auto ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Jeno sacudió la cabeza de inmediato mientras hundía sus manos en masa — Solo pensaba en Jaemin, de la última vez que lo vi ¿Recuerdas que te hable de eso?

— Fue lo más dramático que oí en mi vida. Será cosa de Omegas -comentó, ignorando que él también era un Omega —. No entiendo porqué le piensas tanto, Jeno. El tipo seguro está mejor, siguiendo con su vida…

— No me preocupa eso, se perfectamente que es capaz de seguir con vida. Solo creo que sería correcto disculparme por lo que pasó.

— ¡Las parejas rompen todo el tiempo! No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, él estará bien.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello?

— Amigo, ¿Has visto a ese chico? Es lindo y tiene actitud. Es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien ponga sus ojos en él. No se quedará solo el resto de su vida.

Jeno prefería no decir que le gustaba ignorar ese hecho,  _ No vaya ser que piensen que soy un cavernícola,  _ pensaba. Sin embargo creía que era parte de la naturaleza de un Alfa sentir celos ante de la idea de ver a un Omega que había sido suyo, ser de alguien más.

— Puede ser… pero creo que me quedaré tranquilo si me disculpo correctamente y le doy un fin a esa etapa en mi vida. Será lo mejor para ambos, creo yo.

— Como quieras, has lo que creas conveniente pero hazlo pronto porque te necesito concentrado.

Dejó a Renjun preparando solo el pan de ese día porque estaba tan distraído que temía quemar algo. Fue a atender a los clientes, eso siempre lo animaba. Para su sorpresa, Donghyuck estaba ahí. El Beta lo miró y no disimuló cuando rodó los ojos al verlo porque no era ningún secreto que Jeno no era alguien que le cayera precisamente bien.

— Dame ocho de esos cupcakes que haces -dijo el Beta evitando mirarlo; posó la vista en los mostradores que exhibían exquisiteces dulces y saladas.

Jeno rápidamente le hizo caso, preguntándose porque venía tan seguido a llevar esos cupcakes. Temprano, Renjun le había comentado que ayer por la mañana, El Beta había venido a llevar específicamente esos cupcakes. Le resultaba raro porque después de todo, el Beta parecía odiarlo y no tenía sentido que estuviera ahí llevándose sus creaciones.

— Aquí tienes -dijo tendiéndole una bolsita de papel con los cupcakes adentro. El Beta la recibió y se dirigió a la caja para pagarlos —. Hey, Donghyuck, una pregunta.

El Beta lo miró.

— Cómo… ¿Cómo está Jaemin? La última vez…

— Él se encuentra bien -pagó los cupcakes y se fue del lugar rápidamente.

**

— ¿Dónde piensas ir con flores? 

Jeno se miraba en el espejo cuando su madre llegó como todos los viernes a visitarlo. Decía que los gitanos no perdían el rastro de sus familiares porque sería una traición, si bien Jeno había renunciado a seguir las costumbres gitanas de su madre, había algunos que consideraba necesarios e importantes y otros que prefería ignorar, como la costumbre de que todo Alfa debía tener una cantidad considerable de hijos. 

Jeno había renunciado a ser padre alguna vez porque la idea de tener hijos lo aterraba. No quería ver personitas corretear por su casa y no sabría que hacer con los llantos porque no tenía mucha paciencia. Su madre había quedado espantanda ante la idea de no tener nietos de su único hijo. Intentó hacerlo desistir de esa idea pero fue en vano.

— ¿Son para Katia? -preguntó otra vez cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

Jeno suspiró — No, ella es alérgica.

— Esa Omega… seguro piensa que si inhala el olor de las flores va engordar. Hijo, ¿Qué le has visto?

Jeno prefería no tener esa charla otra vez. Katia era una Omega que hacía poco había llegado al país en busca de nuevos aires. Era mayor que él por dos años, venía desde Rusia y hablaba varios idiomas con fluidez. Estudiaba para ser nutricionista, profesión que los terminó por unir porque Jeno amaba hacer deportes y encontraba simpática su compañía mientras corrían y mantenían una vida sana. A su madre no le agradaba por la simple razón de que no era Jaemin.

— Por favor… ya discutimos eso muchas veces, mamá. Que se cuide no quiere decir que tenga alguna clase de trastorno -dijo con un suspiro al final mientras se rociaba un poco de colonia en el cuello. Era una tarde calurosa.

— Entonces ¿Para quién son?

Suspiró largamente porque a ella no podía mentirle. Tenía una visión especial para adivinar cuando no era sincero y el talento para sacarle sin esfuerzo la verdad.

— Para Jaemin.

Ella se quedó en silencio mirando las rosas con una sonrisa — Le das mis saludos.

Dicho eso, se fue a la sala a mirar televisión. Jeno rodó los ojos, tragó saliva mirándose una última vez en el espejo. Cogió el ramo de rosas, las flores favoritas de Jaemin y se dirigió a su auto que seguía sin vidrios porque el seguro no cubría ese tipo de vandalismo.

En el camino ensayó muchas oraciones que se deshacían luego de la primera palabra. Era malo para las disculpas, pero también se sentía nervioso y atribuía su falta de inspiración al terror de ser echado a patadas una vez que golpeara la puerta de su casa.

Bajó del auto y siguió pensando la manera correcta de disculparse  _ Que tal, Jaemin… toma son para ti ¿Sabes? A veces hago cosas que…. No, no, Jeno, así no. Otra vez. Lo siento por ser tan tonto, no quería romperte el corazón… ¡No! Bueno, que sea lo que La Luna quiera.  _

Suspiró profundamente cuando estuvo parado en frente de su puerta. Levantó el puño, golpeó dos veces y escondió tras su espalda el ramo. Un par de segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Eres el delivery?

Pero no era Jaemin quien lo atendió, sino un Alfa sin remera que lo miraba sonriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disculpen si tiene errores :(


	8. Alfas.

Jaemin sabía que no era bueno en muchas cosas (como dibujar, pero nunca se admitiría eso). Cocinar era una de ellas. Siempre se le había dado mal. Aunque seguía la receta al pie de la letra, todas sus creaciones terminaban con un gusto amargo que hacía arrugar la cara y pedir agua. Su padre fue el primero en calificar su primer plato como un intento de homicidio,  _ Desgraciado, yo que te crié intentas envenenarme,  _ había dicho Jaehyun entre risas mientras se limpiaba la boca. Donghyuck fue un poco más sutil diciéndole que tal vez no había prestado la atención suficiente, mientras que Jeno directamente no había probado bocado alguno esa noche cuando cumplieron dos años de relación y Jaemin había buscado en internet una receta que reflejara cuanto lo amaba.  _ Mira Jaemin, te amo, pero ese pescado luce como si aún respirara.  _

No quería correr el mismo riesgo con Mark. Las primeras impresiones nunca se olvidan  _ ¿Y si le da una intoxicación al pobre? No, ni hablar ¿Ves, Bicho? Deberías agradecer que no como lo que cocino sino, estoy seguro de que también me odiarias  _ se lamentaba el Omega mientras dejaba las bolsas del super sobre la mesa. Jaehyun vendría más tarde para ayudarlo a cocinar junto con Haechan. El estómago le rugió ante la idea, y no era por presumir pero su padre era el mejor cocinero del mundo.

Se echó en el sofá a esperar. Tener un cachorro era más duro de lo que parecía. Se cansaba más ahora que el Bicho estaba ocupando más espacio ahí dentro.  _ Maldito, mis jeans favoritos están estirados  _ le gruñó a su panza cuando se dió cuenta de que tendría que usar ropa deportiva hasta que el cachorro por fin naciera. Se imaginaba al Bicho sacándole la lengua, porque por algún motivo sentía que tenía el carácter de Jeno. Se levantó la remera y se miró la panza, como venía haciendo desde que notó una curvita más pronunciada en la parte baja de su abdomen. Le intrigaba ver los cambios físicos que sufría pero más esperaba ver si pateaba aunque Mark le había dicho por mensajes que era pronto para que lo hiciera.

— Hoy compórtate. Vienen visitas, y si no haces que algo me de náuseas, te recompensare con esos odiosos cupcakes que hacen que crezcas más. Seguro eres igual a tu papá, vas a ser grande y tonto como él ¡Puedo sentirlo!

— ¡Vas a traumar al cachorro, Jaemin!

El Omega se sobresaltó cuando vió a su padre parado en la puerta de entrada. Hyuck estaba detrás, mirándolo con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

— ¡Casi me matas de un susto! -exclamó Jaemin.

— Eso te pasa por no ponerle llave a la puerta. Jaemin, tienes que ser más cuidadoso, más ahora que tienes un cachorro ahí dentro.

— Bueno…

— Con eso, también me refiero que no apruebo para nada que tengas citas en tu estado -dijo Jaehyun mientras cogía las bolsas que Jaemin había dejado sobre la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina.

— ¡No es una cita! -exclamaron Jaemin y Haechan al mismo tiempo — Mark es un compañero que tenía de niño, lo encontré y eso es todo.

— Además, no dejaría que Jaemin tuviera una cita con un Alfa cuando tiene un Bicho en la panza -agregó Hyuck —. Luego si, pero mientras tanto, me aseguraré de que no vea a otro Alfa.

Escuchó a su papá suspirar mientras recogía las mangas de su camisa y procedía a lavarse las manos — Como sea, antes las cosas eran más sencillas. Si te gustaba alguien y por esas cosas del destino te encuentras esperando un hijo, lo normal sería casarse ¿Por qué Jeno no tiene que saber de esto?

El Omega había pensado en eso en más de una ocasión en realidad, pero siempre se detenía cuando pensaba coger una chaqueta e ir a buscarlo y decirle que adentro llevaba el fruto de un descuido  _ Vaya sorpresa, Alfa. En unos cuantos meses tendremos a alguien diciéndonos papá. _ No podía decirle eso cuando la idea de nunca tener cachorros fue lo que los terminó por unir. Muy pocos Alfas decían en voz alta que les aterraba la idea de tener personitas dependiendo de uno  _ ¿Nos imaginas siendo padres, Jaemin? Yo no, en lo absoluto  _ decía el Alfa cuando veía a parejas jóvenes con cachorros llorones.

— Créeme, está mejor sin saber -dijo finalmente Jaemin —. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué sabes sobre la persona que rompió los vidrios de Jeno?

  
  


**

Mark Lee no era alguien que se pusiera nervioso con facilidad, criado para tener los nervios de acero, había muy pocas cosas que le hacían perder la calma. Generalmente era un tipo sencillo y práctico. Tenía el dinero para tener el estatus que cualquier Alfa respetable tendría pero le gustaban más las cosas sencillas; una charla, un abrazo, pedalear hasta el cansancio al lado de un amigo, una música, una comida. Pero ciertamente, Na Jaemin entraba en esas cosas que lo ponían nervioso y aún no sabía porqué.

Atribuía tales síntomas al tiempo que tenía sin verlo, tal vez se había precipitado en invitarlo, después de todo se conocieron de niños, y de niños el carácter todavía no está formado. También lo atribuía a su condición de Alfa y el embarazo del Omega que sacaba su lado protector a pesar de no ser su cachorro ni su pareja. Sea cual sea la razón, Mark no sabía cuales eran las flores favoritas de Jaemin, o si le gustaría recibirlas y por miedo a errar, terminó con un ramo enorme y colorido de cada flor que vió en la florería. La Beta que lo atendió encontró simpático que no supiera esos detalles,  _ Así usted no va conquistar a nadie  _ le murmuró mientras le entregaba el ramo y Mark se iba avergonzado.

En el camino decidió botar las flores.  _ No vaya ser que piense que lo quiero cortejar, o peor, que lo veo delicado como a una omega. Recuerdo que solía enojarse cuando lo comparaban con una. Mejor no arriesgarse  _ pensaba el pobre y confundido Alfa mientras pedaleaba a la dirección citada. Estudiar obstetricia le había traído ciertos momentos memorables a su vida, momentos que le hicieron reemplantear si estudiar eso era buena idea, después de todo, ver a una omega dar a luz no era fácil de digerir. Aún así, presenciar ese momento no lo había puesto tan nervioso como cuando finalmente estuvo en frente de la puerta del Omega, tenía el puño levantado pero no el valor para golpear. Suspiró profundamente, repitiéndose que no tenía absolutamente nada que perder, después de todo, la cena había sido su idea y sus padres lo habían criado para ser un hombre que cumple compromisos por más tontos y raros que parecieran.

Golpeó la puerta, una, dos veces y esperó. Al cabo de unos segundos escuchó sus pasos del otro lado y cerró los ojos cuando su aroma, más dulzón que la última vez, llegó a su nariz; olía a duraznos con algo más pero no sabía qué. Abrió la puerta, sonriendo como lo recordaba, con un chispazo de luz en los ojos. Casi se sentía como si no hubiera pasado tiempo. Mark suspiró aliviado mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Jaemin lo invitó a pasar. Mark siguió sus pasos tímido, sintiendo más fuerte el aroma de duraznos. 

— ¿No te has perdido en el camino? -preguntó el Omega mientras le recibía el abrigo y lo dejaba en el respaldo de la silla.

— Para nada. Tengo un buen sentido de la orientación -se rascó la nuca —. Acabo de notar que vine con las manos vacías, lo lamento.

— ¡Tonterías! Mi papá me ayudó con la comida y ha hecho de más. Ya sabes… cierto Bicho creciendo en cierta barriga es hambriento, por eso es que me ves con estos conjuntos deportivos.

— Es buena señal. Cuando sea grande va ser fuerte y sano.

— Puede ser… pero no hablemos del futuro. Me pone nervioso. Ven, siéntate. Mi casa, es tu casa.

Mark se sentó en el sofá junto a él. La plática con Jaemin seguía siendo igual de fácil como cuando eran niños, incluso si ahora no hablaban de autos y juguetes. Era cierto que Jaemin no era ese niño que siempre iba raspado a la escuela pero había algo en sus ojos que le hacía pensar que el tiempo no había avanzado, que seguían siendo esos chiquillos en los cuerpos de adultos, que en los recreos jugaban a ser piratas y ladrones y se divertían jugándole bromas a las niñas que le gustaban. Hablaron de muchos temas, de esos años lejos, de los desamores y la soledad y finalmente, sueños rotos como el de Jaemin con ser artista y el de Mark, que había dicho por primera vez en la vida que soñó con ser actor desde niño pero que nunca se atrevió a mencionarlo porque venía de una familia de doctores Alfas respetables y del más alto estatus

  
  


— Muero de hambre -mencionó el Omega notando que habían pasado cerca de dos horas hablando entre ellos y nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en la presencia de otro Alfa — ¿Vamos a comer? Mi papá hizo unos fideos caseros que se me antojaron ¡Así que hoy no habrá malditas náuseas!

El Alfa rió mientras lo seguía a la cocina, donde todo estaba preparado para la ocasión. Tomo lugar mientras Jaemin servía la comida después de rechazada la ayuda de Mark.

— ¡Huele delicioso! -exclamó Mark mientras cogía sus palillos.

— Y se ve… delicioso -dijo Jaemin sentándose en frente; el Alfa percibió incomodidad por parte del Omega.

— ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Mark y Jaemin asintió cogiendo un buen poco de fideo que no llegó a poner en su boca. Soltó los palillos y se levantó de la mesa tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Mark le siguió hasta un baño estrecho donde lo encontró arrodillado en frente del retrete. Se arrodilló a su lado para acariciarle la espalda, con una sonrisa.

— No… lo entiendo. Yo realmente deseaba comer eso -dijo el Omega agitado. A Mark no le importó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. No le desagradó la escena ni terminar con restos de vómito sobre la remera, consideraba aquello felices contrabajos del embarazo y encontró la escena raramente adorable; el Omega lucía confundido mientras Mark lo guiaba hacia el lavamanos—. Que pena, ensucie tu remera, cuanto lo lamento Mark… le dije al bicho que se comportara pero tal parece no escuchó ni una palabra. Le encanta ignorarme.

Sonaba realmente apenado mientras se enjuaga la boca — No tienes de que preocuparte, Jaemin. En tus estado, las náuseas son más comunes de lo que piensas.

— ¡Pero yo realmente quería comer esos fideos y ahora no puedo ni olerlos! -exclamó y se olvidó por completo que Mark estaba ahí. Se levantó la remera y miró su vientre — ¡Pensé que teníamos un trato, tú feo!

El Alfa rió y solo entonces Jaemin bajó su remera, avergonzado — ¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro con él!

— Lo hago para que de grande no sea caprichoso -rió ligeramente abochornado —. Quítate la remera, la pondré a lavar.

— No hace falta…

— No aceptaré un no como respuesta, además tengo ropa que podría quedarte. Hyuck se compra ropa grande y de ha dejado un poco aquí.

— Está bien…

Jaemin lo mandó a la sala, con instrucciones precisas de ver televisión mientras él ponía a lavar su remera y buscaba otra.

Se siguió sintiendo culpable por venir con las manos vacías, así que decidió pedir helado de chocolate para sorprender al Omega, solo esperaba no verlo arrodillado frente al retrete. Además, se le habían ido las ganas de comer fideos. 

  
  


Unos diez minutos después, golpearon la puerta. Mark se levantó a abrir la puerta olvidándose que estaba sin remera.  _ Por favor, que no le de náuseas  _ rezaba el Alfa.

— ¿Eres el delivery?

Había otro Alfa que le resultaba vagamente familiar pero no recordaba de donde lo había visto. Iba a preguntarle cuando Jaemin por fin volvió con la remera entre sus manos.

— Mira, la ropa de Hyuck no te va entrar ¡Eres gigante! Pero encontré esta remera, le pertenecía a mi ex… ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Jaemin cuando notó al Alfa recién llegado.

Mark se sintió incómodo, cogió la remera y se la puso. Pensó en irse pero su instinto no se lo permitió. Cualquier Alfa desconocido, era considerado amenaza.

— Necesito hablar contigo -dijo el Alfa mirando a Jaemin para luego mirarlo a él —. A solas.

Jaemin suspiró mientras lo miraba — Mark espérame en la sala ¿Si? Ahora mismo iré. 

Asintió pero no dejó de mirar al otro Alfa, que le devolvía la mirada con intensidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón si tiene errores :-(


	9. ¿Nuevo aroma?

Nunca iba a entender a los Alfas ni a esa costumbre de arremeter creyéndose reyes de todo. Si algo había aprendido con los años, es que los Alfas están más íntimamente ligados con los instintos, instintos que él, desde su lugar como Omega jamás iba a entender por mucho que intentara. Jeno era de esos Alfas impredecibles y al mismo tiempo, de esos que eran fáciles de leer. Así como era dulce, atento y hasta torpe, podía ser intimidante y salvaje. Pocas veces lo había visto a la defensiva, pues a Jeno nunca le había gustado dejar que esa otra parte tomara el control y había pocas situaciones que lo llevaban a tal extremo; donde se le ponían los ojos oscuros, tensaba la mandíbula y parecía dispuesto a atacar al primer movimiento.

— In-intenta calmarte -dijo Jaemin, apegado a la puerta como instinto natural. Si bien habían sido pocas las veces en las que había visto a Jeno en ese estado, seguía siendo atemorizante sobre todo, por las feromonas que liberaba, que lo hacían sentirse mareado y hasta débil.

— ¿Quién es él? -preguntó Jeno, ignorándolo por completo. Tenía la vista fija en la puerta, como si quisiera destruirla con una mirada — ¿Te está molestando?

— No -respondió agachando la mirada en señal de sumisión; las feromonas de Jeno lo obligaban a someterse a su pesar.

— ¿Lo conoces? -dijo y por fin lo miró. Pareció darse cuenta de sus acciones e intentó calmarse. Se alejó un poco más y Jaemin soltó el aire que retenía — Olvidalo. No tienes que responder.

— No iba a hacerlo ¿Qué haces aquí? -respondió sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

— Necesitaba… hablarte -dijo todavía tenso. Miró sus manos y solo entonces Jaemin notó el ramo de rosas que llevaba. Aceptó el ramo extrañado y no trató disimularlo —. La última vez que te vi, dijiste cosas que me dejaron pensando mucho más tiempo del que quisiera admitir. Y tienes razón. Fui un egoísta y solo pensé en mi. Inventé una excusa tonta para no aceptar otro fracaso amoroso. Tienes toda la razón, Jaemin. Fui yo él que no tenía nada claro y lamento haber tomado una decisión tan precipitada sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos pero no veía justo para ti ni para mí seguir mintiéndonos.

El Omega suspiró — Supongo que tienes razón… agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de venir hasta aquí y disculparte. Está todo perdonado.

El alfa asintió pero no se movió del lugar. Miró sobre el hombro de Jaemin, la puerta seguía cerrada pero aún podía percibir el aroma del otro alfa, pero también percibía el de Jaemin, mucho más dulzón de lo que recordaba.

— Por qué… ¿Por qué nunca lo vi? -preguntó con toda la vergüenza del mundo y odió su condición de Alfa que lo obligaba a actuar de aquella forma. Seguro Jaemin cree que soy un cavernícola, pensó.

El Omega se tomó su tiempo antes de responder — Bien, no veo la necesidad de responder eso... Si es todo lo que querías decir…

— Si, si. Tienes razón. No te quito más tiempo, Na-, digo, Jaemin. Espero que disfruten la velada.

Jaemin estiró su mano y Jeno la estrechó todavía tenso. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a su auto con la sensación de estar derrotado. Estúpidos instintos de Alfa se dijo así mismo mientras encendía el motor y se dirigía a su casa.

**

— Debo asumir que aquella disculpa que planeaba darle a Jaemin no salió del todo bien ¿Mmm?

Jeno suspiró. Temprano en la mañana, Renjun lo había estado mirando todo el rato, esperando el momento perfecto para atacarlo con preguntas. Reconocía que no era bueno ocultando su malestar, culpaba eso a su naturaleza Alfa, incluso Katia le había comentado que estaba raro ¿Qué sucede? Tienes dibujada en la cara las ganas de golpear a alguien y eso no es bueno, relájate, manaste. Jeno sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír mirándose minutos antes de salir al trabajo pero fue imposible. Es natural, se justificó, que un Alfa este celoso de otro ¿No! De por si, somos territoriales. Y con ese pensamiento, llegó al trabajo.

— No diría que salió todo mal pero tampoco diría que fue un desastre -dijo con un suspiro al final mientras hundía sus manos en masa—, sino más bien… extraño.

— Define extraño ¿Por eso te cargas tan mala cara hoy?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Que estás tenso, Jeno! -se acercó a él para estirarle las mejillas — ¡Y tu aroma cambió! Es como si estuvieras a la defensiva ¿Por qué crees que estás en la cocina? Tu aroma estaba perturbando a los clientes.

— Lamento eso. No puedo controlarlo -se quitó las manos de Renjun e hizo una mueca por el ligero ardor que sintió en las mejillas —. Anoche llegué sin avisar, tal vez ese fue mi error.

— Continúa… -pidió Renjun mientras se lavaba las manos.

— Estaba con alguien más, otro Alfa.

— Con razón tienes esa cara ¡Alfas sin cerebro! Son más animales que personas ¿Lo sabes, no?

— Nunca antes lo había visto… tampoco me habló de él. 

— Y eso te molestó, no es así.

Jeno asintió, avergonzado — Estuve con el casi cuatro años, es normal... Creo. Sentir… celos.

— Mírale el lado positivo ¿No te había dicho que era cuestión de tiempo para que encuentre alguien más? Es como dicen por ahí, ya sabes… un clavo saca otro y así.

Jeno gruñó — Eres malo alentando a las personas, pero creo que… tienes razón. Supongo que está sensación se me irá, quiero decir, ni siquiera tengo derecho a sentirme molesto.

— Claro que no.

Se quedó pensativo. Había algo rondando en su mente desde la noche anterior. Jaemin olía más dulzón que de costumbre y por mucho que intentó, no pudo sacar se su mente aquel sutil cambio y que provocaba que en su interior, algo le incomodara pero no sabía qué. Solo sabía que tenía ganas de volver y echarse a su lado y protegerlo pero no sabía de qué.

— Oye Renjun… ustedes… lamento si sueno como un completo irrespetuoso pero ¿Ustedes los Omegas pueden cambiar de aroma?

Renjun lo pensó — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ayer… Jaemin olía distinto. Como más dulce. Tal vez fue imaginación mía, estaba con la cabeza en otro lado.

— Bueno, hay una sola razón para oler más dulce… ¿Me dijiste que estaba con alguien más?

— Si…

— ¿Ustedes terminaron hace un par de meses?

— Si pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso.

— Y nunca habías oído de ese otro Alfa…

— ¡Ve al maldito punto, Renjun!

— Verás… si el aroma de un omega es más dulce de lo común entonces… tal vez espera un cachorro.

— ¿Qué… demonios?

— ¡Pero mírale el lado positivo, amigo! Si Jaemin está esperando un cachorro con ese otro Alfa ¡Ya no tienes que preocuparte por su futuro! Ahora sabes que él estará bien.

Tal vez tenía razón pero Jeno en ese momento, sintió un nudo en la garganta que disimuló perfectamente con una sonrisa y no agregó nada más al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! lamento mucho la demora, voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido! buenas noches ❤️


	10. Jeno no puede dormir.

Hacia un tiempo que no había tenido un episodio de insomnio. La última vez fue a los diecinueve años cuando tenía un examen importante en la universidad. Ahora era distinto, porque lo atormentaba la imagen de Jaemin con la barriga hinchada y las manos de ese otro Alfa sobre la curva de su pancita ¿Será cierto lo que dijo Renjun? Pensaba, más angustiado de lo que debería estar. Siempre que lo agobiaba el sentimiento Iracundo, pretendía ignorarlo pero siempre perdía la batalla. Pensaba en el Jaemin que conoció cuatro años atrás, el que aseguraba firmemente que ser padre no estaba entre sus proyectos de vida ¿O tal vez no tenía planeado tener cachorros con él? ¿Y por qué esa idea le molestaba? Si él era partidario de no tener hijos tampoco. Tal vez sea mi instinto de Alfa, pensaba, y así se le iba la noche entera y se quedaba sin dormir.

Renjun fue el primero en notarlo, pero no porque sus ojeras oscuras lo delataban, sino porque estaba distraído. Jeno amaba hornear pero ese último mes andaba quemando todo lo que ponía en el horno. Además de que preguntaba muchas cosas respecto a los embarazos omegas y Renjun se consideraba experto en leer a esos seres tan simples y errantes como lo eran los Alfas. Le bastaba una mirada para comprender lo que le atormentaba y es que aunque Jeno pretendía que no, era bastante obvio que desde aquella mañana, el embarazo hipotético de Jaemin lo atormentaba.

— A la caja, Alfa tonto.

— ¡Pero Renjun! Déjame hornear -se quejó Jeno y luego bostezo, parecía que se quedaría dormido de pie.

— ¡Pero ya has quemado una bandeja entera de galletas! ¿No sabes lo que cuesta? Prácticamente no estás llevando nada de dinero en casa porque el jefe te descuenta -suspiró apretando el puente de su nariz — Ya, dime, pero se honesto ¿Está bien? Y no me cambies de tema como siempre haces ¿Por qué estás tan distraído?

— No sé…De estás hablando -le dió la espalda y pretendió lavar las bandejas de plata.

— Yo iré directo al grano, Alfa tonto ¿Por qué te afecta tanto la idea de Jaemin embarazado? 

Guardó silencio un rato largo, se quedó de espalda y no sé atrevió a mirarlo. Jeno suspiró profundamente, se le notaba cansado, estaba encorvado y no era ni la mitad del Alfa que solía ser. Renjun se encontró preocupado porque nunca lo había visto así.

— Es que yo tampoco lo sé. Pero me atormenta pensarlo, pensar que estará con ese Alfa y que es probable que tenga un cachorro en la panza. Eso quiere decir que este tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no fue sincero conmigo. No era que no quería cachorros, no los quería tener conmigo.

— Pensé que la idea de ser padre no estaba en tus planes.

— ¡Y es que no! Pero… me quita el sueño pensar en ellos, en ese cachorro. Me angustia.

Renjun suspiró mientras de acercaba a su lado. Le palmeó la espalda — Amigo, ni siquiera sabes si es que un cachorro viene en camino y de ser asi, no seas egoísta. Deja al muchacho que sea feliz, al fin y al cabo, por algo decidiste dejarlo. No te lamentes ahora, y mejor enfócate en tu nueva relación.

Jeno asintió pero Renjun tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a hacer caso.

***

— Jeno, te dije que no hacía falta ir por un regalo. A mí hermana le vas a agradar.

La Omega lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado como se paseaba de un lado al otro. Jeno era perfeccionista, decía que las primeras impresiones son las que no se olvidan y que no quería correr el riesgo de caerle mal a uno de sus familiares.

— Claro que si ¿No me dijiste que tú hermana espera un cachorro? No puedo caer con las manos vacías, no vaya a pensar que no me importa en lo más mínimo.

Katia suspiró mientras se acercaba a él para ayudarlo con el cuello de su remera. Pasó sus manos sobre sus hombros para deshacerse de las arrugas y lo miró — Está bien, tu ganas. Pero a ella no le importan esas cosas, sé que le caeras bien porque eres adorable como el infierno, Jeno -le dió un besito en el mentón —. Trata de relajarte ¿De acuerdo?

Condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad. Le parecía tan extraño que de pronto todo tuviera que ver con cachorros y embarazos. Se sentía asfixiado y dónde quiera que miraba, había ofertas de pañales, descuentos en ropa de primera infancia y otras cosas que Jeno no entendió. Así como también de repente las calles se llenaron de personas con barrigas hinchadas ¿Es que acaso el universo quiere jugarme una broma? Pensó el Alfa ocultando bien su descontento y la ansiedad que sentía. Katia le hablaba sobre algunas cosas que le llamaron la atención y en algún momento, terminaron hablando de los deseos de no ser padres, porque Katia afirmaba que había nacido para hacer muchas cosas pero no para cargar un bebé en la panza.

— Ok, yo tampoco quiero cachorros y es bueno que lo menciones ahora. Pero… ¿Estas segura? Quiero decir, tal vez quisieras tener cachorros con alguien más…

La omega, lejos de ofenderse, rió — Contigo o sin ti, no voy a cambiar de opinión ¿Tú si?

— Para nada.

— Correcto. Es que mejor que nos apresuramos en buscar un regalo, mi hermana me dijo que fuera puntual, ella es muy… ya sabes… no le gusta cuando te demoras un minuto o llegas un minuto antes.

— Está bien, entremos a esta tienda.

Adentro estaba persistente el olor dulzón de seis omegas paseando de un lado al otro con sus alfas. Katia murmuraba sobre cada cosa que veía y le era prácticamente imposible no sonreír ante la ropa diminuta que había exhibida ¿Te imaginas a mi sobrino en esto? Voy a derretirme de amor, exclamaba ella, enternecida, una faceta que nunca antes había visto de ella.

— Iré a echar un vistazo allá. Ahora vuelvo -dijo Jeno y la omega asintió lejos de prestarle atención realmente.

Jeno observó todo el lugar con las manos en los bolsillos. Siempre le pareció intrigante la confección de vestimenta para niños. Los cachorros crecen rápido, esa ropa no les durara una semana, pensaba el Alfa mientras tomaba un par de zapatitos de tela que se volvían diminutos entre sus manos. Lo asaltó la imagen mental de Jaemin con su barriga, se lo imaginó fastidiado, de malhumor y enojado, gritándole "¡Que haces con esos zapatos Alfa tonto! Dejalos en su lugar" para finalmente llevarlos para su cachorro. Se quedó pensativo, era la primera vez en años que le apareció en la mente el pensamiento de llamar a una personita de tamaño reducido, suyo. Mi cachorro, nuestro cachorro. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro y dejó los zapatitos en su lugar dispuesto a irse.

El aroma dulzón de duraznos lo envolvió. Había que ser tonto para ignorar que estaba más potente que la última vez que estuvo cerca de Jaemin. Cerró los ojos y antes de pensar correctamente, decidió seguir el aroma porque estaba seguro de que Jaemin estaba ahí. Es eso, o me estoy volviendo loco, pensaba olfateando el aire como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Efectivamente Jaemin estaba ahí. Se le instaló un nudo en la garganta cuando notó una curva en su vientre que no tenía la última vez. Los pantalones le quedaban más ajustados y podía jurar que no le solían quedar así. 

Las palabras de Renjun volvieron a su mente. Tenía razón, tenía que dejar de ser egoísta, lo que Jaemin hiciera con su vida no debería de importarle, pero a veces el instinto toma su cuerpo y es difícil de ignorar.

Porque apareció el otro Alfa, puso una mano sobre su vientre hinchado y ambos rieron. Algo se le movió en el pecho y fue lo mismo que lo incentivó a caminar hacia ellos, tomar a Jaemin de la muñeca y esconderlo tras de sí para enfrentar al Alfa.

— ¿Qué haces con mi omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola linduras, soy yo de nuevo! espero estar actualizando pronto ahora que me desocupe de escuela, lamento los errores no revise el capítulo perdón una vez más!


	11. Los instintos del Alfa.

Sería mentirse así mismo decir que nunca había experimentado celos, que nunca se dejó controlar por esa fiera insaciable que le revolvía el estómago cuando algo que el consideraba de su propiedad, era amenazado. Jeno no es de los tipos que pierden el control fácilmente, pero en esta ocasión había sido difícil resistirse a los impulsos. Algo le tiró en el pecho, algo que nunca había sentido cuando vio a ese Alfa cerca de Jaemin. Un sentido de protección nunca antes experimentado, estaba celoso, si, pero también estaba a la defensiva y se preguntaba con esa última pizca de razonamiento, porqué percibía al otro Alfa como una potencial amenaza si no le estaba haciendo daño.

O porqué reclamaba a Jaemin como suyo si hacia tiempo había dejado de serlo.

Le mostró los dientes _, ¡Controlate animal!_ Se dijo. Lejos de buscar un enfriamiento con Mark, parecía de hecho tener una pelea consigo mismo.

— Hay Omegas acompañados de sus Alfas, controla tus feromonas antes de que ellos también se pongan bravos -habló calmadamente Mark, mirando sobre el hombro de Jeno a un Jaemin cabizbajo y sumiso.

El Alfa pareció entender. Le gruñó ligeramente antes de darse vuelta y tomar el rostro de Jaemin que entre sus manos, se volvía diminuto.

— ¿Estás bien? -preguntó, desconociendo su propia voz.

— No tienes que hacer eso cada vez que estoy cerca de otro Alfa -murmuró el Omega sin levantar la cabeza.

— Tú estás… estás esperando un cachorro.

Le prestó especial atención a su vientre abultado. No era tan grande pero si lo suficiente como para notarlo. Ademas su aroma no podía engañarlo más, estaba más dulce que la última vez. No se explicó porqué se sintió herido, le tembló la mano cuando quiso tocarlo pero Jaemin se alejó, no se lo permitió. Jeno apretó los dientes, odiando la sensación de tener un nudo en el estómago con tan solo mirarlo. _Todo este tiempo… no era yo el Alfa que querías como padre de tus cachorros._

— Lo siento. 

Le costó mucho irse, como si sus piernas se negaran a responder. Se sintió derrotado, con el ánimo decaído. Miró sobre sus hombros, el otro Alfa abrazaba a Jaemin. Le hubiese gustado saber que le decía en ese momento.

***

Llegó temblando a su casa, acompañado de Mark, solo para cerciorarse de aquella situación no pasara a mayores. Se sentó sobre el sofá que había adquirido como regalo de su padre hacia un par de semanas, para los dolores de espalda que sufría ahora que el vientre le estaba creciendo cada día más.

Mark le tomaba la presión y le hacía preguntas que él no respondía, todavía pensaba en Jeno, pensaba en sus manos sobre su rostro, la forma en la que lo había mirado ahora que sabía que llevaba un cachorro dentro. _Alfa… ¿Te decepcioné?_

— Él ahora lo sabe -dijo en voz alta una vez que Mark terminó con su revisión y llegó a la conclusión de que todo estaba bien.

— Así es. Era cuestión de tiempo para que lo sepa, Jae.

El Omega suspiró — Jamás pensé encontrarlo en un lugar así ¿Qué demonios así ahí? No… prefiero no saber ni pensar en eso ¿Ahora que haré?

— Lo correcto sería hablar con él sobre el futuro del cachorro -Mark se sentó en frente — ¿Ya sabes que harás con él?

El Omega sacudió la cabeza — Ahora solo es con quién comparto el cuerpo, nada más. No tengo tiempo para pensar en que haré con él. Ahora tengo que lidiar con la cara de fastidio que hará Jeno cuando lo sepa…

— No creo que esté tan enfadado, quiero decir, a pesar de que hoy actuaron sus instintos, no quiere decir que este disgustado por el embarazo. Tal vez hasta le agrade la idea.

Jaemin rió — No le conoces, Mark. Terminamos juntos porque ambos estábamos de acuerdo en nunca tener hijos… y mírame el vientre ahora.

Mark rió — Trata de verle el lado positivo, Jae.

— ¿Cuál es el lado positivo?

— No lo sé… pero tiene que haber uno.

— No eres de mucha ayuda ahora, Mark.

— Mira, tal vez tengas razón, pero si puedo aconsejarte y es que hables con el padre del cachorro mañana. No esperes más tiempo. Ahora me voy porque tengo una noche agitada en el hospital. Me llamas si te sientes mal.

Llamó a Donghyuck para contarle lo que había pasado en el día, y preguntarle qué tan buena idea era hablar sobre el tema ahora que Jeno sabía de la existencia del bicho. _Por mucho que me cueste darle la razón a Mark, deberías hacerlo. No me vaya enterar que le dijiste a Mark que le di la razón._ No muy convencido también llamó a su padre, para una tercera opinión y porque era fiel creyente de que la tercera vez siempre es la decisiva. _Yo creo que deberías, si. Si se rehúsa a cuidar de su cachorro, me enteré que ahora tiene vidrios nuevos en el auto que muy felizmente volveré a romper._ Se durmió después de prometerle al bicho que mañana conocería a su papá, _Es más que Alfa torpe que viste hoy ¡Lo prometo!_

Y así fue como a la mañana siguiente, llegó caminando al local donde Jeno trabajaba religiosamente todas las mañanas. Respiró profundamente al mismo tiempo que se alentaba para no retroceder sobre sus pasos.

Había armado la oración perfecta para comentarle del feliz (¿Feliz?) Suceso. _Alfa, mira nuestra suerte ¡Los condones fallaron! A estas alturas, solo nos queda aceptarlo. ¿Quieres tocarlo? No mucho, porque si no te vas a encariñar._

No tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo y cada escenario hipotético que se había armado en su trayecto hasta la panadería, nunca había previsto que Jeno saldría, pero no a saludarlo ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar en eso, tonto? Se reprocho cuando segundos después, en ropa deportiva apareció una Omega corriendo, que se detuvo a su lado y lo saludo con un beso. Jeno le entregó una botella de agua y tras otro beso, volvió a entrar.

Fue entonces que retrocedió sobre sus pasos, no por cobardía. Se tragó las lágrimas y camino acariciándose la barriga.

_Perdona bicho, se que te dije que hoy conocerías a papá, pero creo que papá ya no tiene lugar para ti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> volviii perdón las faltas de ortografía :-(


	12. Los primeros problemas

Alfas. Alguna vez en había soñado con no tener uno. Había renegado tanto de su naturaleza Omega que la solía idea de imaginarse enlazado a un Alfa le revolvía el estómago. Había conocido muchos a lo largo de su vida, que se encargaba de rechazar amablemente y en el peor de los casos, enfrentarse con uñas y dientes si querían sobrepasarse. Aunque odiaba con el alma ser Omega, nunca vio aquello como un obstáculo. Podía ser inferior de muchas maneras pero tenía lo que muchos Alfas no; la voluntad de decir que No y hacer respetar su decisión incluso si sabía que no saldría ileso.

Na Jaemin se había concentrado en su sueño de ser pintor, no había tiempos para Alfas ni romances innecesarios. Hubiera seguido así, si Lee Jeno no hubiera aparecido en su camino. 

Era igual al resto de Alfas que había pasado por su vida, nada los diferenciaban pero por algún motivo, A Jaemin también le había llamado la atención. Tal vez fueron sus ojos o la manera torpe que tenía de disimular cuando lo miraba. No podía decir cuando exactamente se enamoró ni cuando comenzó a amarlo pero si podía decir que no le había costado nada caer en los encantos de ese Alfa con fama de cambiar de amores con cada semana.

Mentiría al decir que no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de tener cachorros con él. Una vez soñó que se despertaba por el llanto de un niño y que al levantarse de la cama, Jeno estaba en la cocina cargando un cachorro que se veía casi igual a su papá con la única diferencia de qué tenía la incomparable mirada de Jeno. Cuando despertó, el sueño se repitió en su mente a lo largo del día y se encontró pensando que tal vez no sería mala idea tener un cachorro. Al día siguiente, se alivió de estar solo en su departamento, sin un bebé en brazos con Jeno durmiendo a su lado.

La primera vez que hablaron de no tener cachorros, fue la vez que Jaemin sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima y tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de haber encontrado al predestinado del que tanto hablaban los mayores.

Nada salió según lo planeado. Jeno no lo quería de la misma forma (o si lo hizo, de algún modo dejó de hacerlo), Jaemin había renunciado a ser un artista y ahora cargaba con un cachorro de casi cuatro meses en el vientre.

— Me estás dando problemas últimamente bicho, dime ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Jaemin en voz alta. Se encontraba solo en casa, sentado en el sofá. Últimamente se la pasaba ahí. Se acarciaba la barriga con la crema de coco que le habían obsequiado. Un par de mimos lograba calmar los dolores pero desde la última vez que vió a Jeno, la sensación no se iba.

Y era demasiado orgulloso para admitir el problema.

Podía sentir al cachorro removerse en su interior. La primera vez que sucedió estaba con Donghyuck, y desde entonces, el cachorro parecía jugar fútbol ahí dentro.

— Oh Dios, bicho… ¿Puedes dejar de moverte? No eres nada amable con tus patadas ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte por milésima vez en el vientre de quién estás? Tenemos que tener un equilibrio aquí ¿De acuerdo? Se que no te agrado ¡Y tu tampoco me agradas! -se quejó cuando sintió otra punzada en su vientre — ¡Por tu culpa tuve que volver del trabajo! ¿Quién crees que paga tus antojos, eh? Bicho malo, malo y tonto.

En ese momento, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Hola?

***

Lee Jeno tenía muchos defectos. No saber admitir sus errores era uno de ellos. 

Había pasado casi un mes desde que vió a Jaemin. Desde ese entonces, no había ni una sola noche en la que no lo haya soñado. Jaemin con su vientre hinchado lo atormentaba a penas cerraba los ojos y un sentimiento angustiante se le alojaba en el pecho. Había dejado de comer, se sentía desganado, no había salido a trabajar y estar con Katia no se sentía correcto.

Pensar en ellos tampoco se sentía bien. En una charla con Renjun sobre que había confirmado sus sospechas de la peor manera. _Tenías razón, Ren. Jaemin espera un cachorro, pero algo me inquieta, tiene el vientre grande para un tipo que recién conoce_. Esa mañana había quemado cada cosa que puso en el horno luego de que Renjun sugiriera que tal vez ellos se conocían de antes, _Es una posibilidad Alfa, no me mires así,_ le había dicho el Omega. Jeno deseó no haber dicho nada mientras volvía a casa con la amenaza de ser despedido si continuaba quemando las preparaciones.

Como otros días desde aquel entonces, se encontraba recostado en su cama luego de una noche de beber como si no hubiera un mañana. Se sentía decaído y probablemente, no tendría que haber bebido el vodka que Katia había traído la primera vez que se conocieron pero fue su intento desesperado de dejar a un lado todo el asunto relacionado con el cachorro que venía en camino y el otro Alfa al que no le podía recordar el rostro.

¿Era justo sentirse así? _Claro que no, tonto, tu te lo has buscado_ se repetía sin una pizca de autocompasión. No quería a Jaemin, no quería al cachorro pero lo volvia loco la idea de saber que ese Omega ya no era suyo y que ese cachorro le pertenecía a otro Alfa. Al mismo tiempo se contradecía y cuando no estaba enojado consigo mismo, se encontraba pensando en que hubiera pasado si en vez de terminar con él, si se hubiera quedado, si lo hubiera marcado ¿Estaría el tocándole la panza a Jaemin en esos momentos?

_No puedes continuar así, tonto_ … se decía. Se convenció de que para dejar el tema de un lado, primero debía sacar de raíz el problema. Le temblaban las manos cuando se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. Primero un tono, luego dos, y finalmente le escuchó la voz.

_— ¿Hola?_

Se quedó en blanco, sin saber que decir. Jaemin se quedó en silencio al otro lado. Podía escuchar su respiración.

_— Si no vas a hablar…_

— Lo siento -dijo rápidamente —. Sigo pensando en qué decirte. Es complicado hablarte.

— _Entiendo_ …

— Tú… esperas un cachorro.

— _Sí_ …

Suspiró — Pensé que habías dicho que no querías hijos.

_— Se… se lo que dije._

— Entonces por qué… -trató de calmarse. No sabía porque se sentía tan enojado — ¿Por qué…?

— _Solo pasó. Supongo que el condón falló, no lo sé._

— Te veías con ese Alfa mientras estabas conmigo ¿No?

_— ¿Qué demo…? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

— No puedes tener la barriga así de grande por un tipo al que acabas de conocer -dijo, casi gruñendo. La imagen del Alfa tocándole el vientre a Jaemin se repetía en su mente —. Lo has estado viendo mientras estabas conmigo. Dilo.

_— ¡No sé de que estás hablando! ¿Me llamas solo para esto? ¿Es enserio?_

— Jaemin… yo solo necesito sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de ti estado con ese otro Alfa. Quiero dejar el asunto de lado. Me estoy volviendo loco -confesó —. Desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en el cachorro, en ese Alfa… solo dime la verdad ¿Estuviste con él mientras estabas conmigo?

La línea permaneció en silencio un par de minutos. Escuchó a Jaemin sollozar y supo entonces que una vez más, había arruinado las cosas.

Pero su orgullo herido le impidió disculparse en el momento.

— _No todos somos como tú. Yo si te amé, Jeno. A diferencia de ti, no hubiera hecho nada que pudiera dañarte. Asi que no, no estuve con Mark durante ese tiempo. Para mí mala suerte, estuve contigo._

La línea se cortó de repente. Jeno se quedó mirando el celular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa Valentín aquí, tarde pero Seguro. Estuve con problemas en mí internet pero ya lo solucione! voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido, perdón si el capítulo tiene errores :( espero que tengan bonito día/tarde/noche
> 
> all the fucking love, val


	13. Por él.

Le temblaron las manos al instante de cortar la llamada. Se le instaló un nudo en el estómago y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se miró el vientre.

  
  


— Se… lo que estás pensando, bicho -dijo, la voz le temblaba. Apretó los ojos al sentir una fuerte punzada en su vientre —. Debes estar enojado, te dije que no era un Alfa tonto y torpe pero me equivoqué. Al menos ¿Podrías…? -se quejó cuando sintió otra punzada — ¡Mierda! -exclamó. Era inútil continuar pretendiendo ser fuerte. Las palabras de Jeno habían tenido su impacto en él quiera o no.

Con la respiración agitada, intentó calmarse. Miró al techo y apretó sus manos en puños cuando una tercera y cuarta punzada le quitaron el aire.  _ Vamos, Jaemin, tu puedes _ se alentaba sabiendo que era inútil. Mark le había advertido que era cuestión de tiempo para que problemas como aquellos se presentarán, quiera o no, el cachorro lo necesitaba ¿Pero cómo le explicaba al ser que le crecía adentro que Jeno no lo quería?

— Bicho… por favor, no me hagas esto -pidió entre llantos. El dolor se volvía insoportable y solo podía pensar en Jeno y sus palabras  _ ¿Realmente me crees capaz de hacerte algo así?  _ Se preguntaba, intranquilo.

La respiración no pudo calmarla cuando la novena y décima punzada llegaron. Gritó de dolor a la onceava y miró espantando como el pantalón se le machaba de rojo.

  
  


— Bi… ¿Bicho? -dijo entre temblores mientras hacía un esfuerzo para tomar su teléfono. La vista se le tornó borrosa mientras marcaba y miraba horrorizado como la mancha se hacía más y más grande.

Escuchó el tono, y luego otro.

  
  


— Nece...sito ayuda.

Y luego, todo se le tornó negro.

  
  


***

  
  


No era la primera vez que Donghyuck esperaba a Jaemin en una sala angosta de hospital, con olor a café y personas que hablaban mediante murmullos. Todavía tenía fresco el recuerdo de la primera vez que visitó a su amigo en un hospital. A los doce, Jaemin lucía cicatrices como medallas de honor. Nunca pudo entender que alimentaba en ese niño flacucho los deseos de arriesgarse innecesariamente todos los días. Siempre contaba orgulloso sus hazañas, decía que le gustaba burlarse de la muerte y salir casi ileso de sus manos. Donghyuck siempre terminaba llorando, rezando para que la suerte de salir casi ileso nunca se le fuera. La primera vez que fue hospitalizado fue por un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconciente una semana y una amnesia que le duró un mes. Fue también la primera vez que Donghyuck sintió el miedo de perder para siempre a Jaemin.

  
  


Cruzaba sus manos. El tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado desde aquella llamada. Había pasado una hora desde entonces pero Donghyuck sentía que había pasado una semana. Encontrar a Jaemin inconsciente sobre el sofá no fue fácil de digerir, menos la mirada que le dió Mark cuando lo llevó cargando hacía ese lugar porque ningún taxi se frenaba y consideraba arriesgado llevarlo en su moto. Tan pronto como llegó al hospital, preguntó por el Alfa y así fue como le arrebataron a Jaemin de los brazos y lo vió partir en una camilla negra. A pesar de su vientre hinchado, parecía diminuto, como si se hubiera reducido de tamaño. No escuchó nada de su alrededor. Solo pensaba en la mirada preocupada de Mark y las de los enfermeros. 

  
  


Después de una eternidad, Mark por fin salió de la sala donde un grupo de personas se ocupaba de estabilizar a Jaemin. Tan pronto lo vió, Donghyuck se acercó a él.

— ¿Cómo está? -preguntó.

Mark suspiró — Está estable. Yo le advertí que estás cosas iban a pasar -apretó el puente de su nariz y volvió a suspirar, cansado — ¿Te has contactado con su papá?

Hyuck negó — No quiero decirle todavía. Se va poner mal.

  
  


— Por supuesto que si. Lo que me ha costado estar en esa habitación y ver… a Jaemin así -sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro —. Has… ¿Has contactado a su Alfa?

Hyuck suspiró, sentándose — No ha cogido mis llamadas, ni responde mis mensajes. Llamé a su trabajo, me dijo su amigo que tampoco pudo contactarlo pero que va tratar de comunicarse. Le tuve que contar todo.

Mark le miró un largo rato — ¿Por qué… no vas a buscarlo?

— No puedo dejarlo… -se tapó el rostro con ambas manos — Ojalá te hicieras una idea de lo que me costó dejarlo en esa camilla, de verlo así. Lo vi tantas veces al borde de la muerte y nunca… nunca tuve este sentimiento de perder para siempre a mí mejor amigo.

Mark se sentó a su lado. Si bien estaba al tanto de que no era la persona favorita del Beta, le era imposible no brindarle apoyo. Le apretó el hombro, por primera vez se fijó en él. Donghyuck no era pequeño, era casi de su altura y si no fuera porque no olía a nada, casi diría que era Alfa — Él… está bien. Tienes que ir por ese Alfa. Confía en mí, está en buenas manos.

  
  


Donghyuck no lo miró. En ese momento, el Alfa llegó a los tropezones empujando personas.

  
  


— Donghyuck… ¿Dónde está? Dime -preguntó Jeno ignorando por completo al Alfa que estaba al lado. El beta olfateó el aire, olía inequívocamente a alcohol.

  
  


— Volveré a la sala para ver cómo está Jaemin -dijo Mark —. Luego hablaré contigo -se dirigió al Alfa, consiguiendo su atención.

  
  


— Apestas a alcohol, idiota -gruñó Hyuck cuando estuvieron a solas. Le importó poco y nada que los presentes los estuvieran mirando. Se puso de pie, tomó a Jeno por el cuello de su remera y lo estampó contra la pared — Escúchame bien, Alfa idiota. Mí amigo está allí dentro, en mal estado y no sé porqué presiento que tu tienes que ver con todo eso. No… me importa. Él te dirá que no te quiere ver, que te quiere lejos, hará lo posible por mantenerte alejado de él y… el cachorro pero tienes que prometerme que no lo harás, que no te alejarás por lo menos hasta que el bebé nazca.

  
  


— ¡Pero no entiendo de que hablas! Renjun me dijo que Jaemin está internado, que es importante que yo esté acá ¡Dime qué está pasando! ¿Qué tengo que ver con Jaemin y el cachorro de ese otro Alfa? -preguntó, enredándose con las palabras. El aliento le apestaba a alcohol. Era la primera vez que veía a Jeno en ese estado.

— ¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando?! -preguntó, apretando con más fuerza la remera entre sus manos.

  
  


— ¡Lo sé todo! Se que Jaemin espera un cachorro con ese Alfa ¡Se que me ha estado engañando! ¡Dime porqué carajos me llamas…!

  
  


Hyuck no lo dejó terminar. Le golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula y rápidamente dos betas que estaban ahí en la sala de espera, lo detuvieron de los brazos — ¡Repite eso una vez más y te juro que voy a matarte! -gritó, intentando safarse.

  
  


Jeno había caído al piso. Se llevó una mano a la mandíbula mientras se ponía de pie otra vez con dificultad. Donghyuck finalmente se safó, volvió a acorralarlo contra la pared, sujetando con fuerza la remera de Jeno.

  
  


— He visto a ese idiota llorar por ti, caer rendido por ti… ¿Crees que él realmente sería capaz de hacerte algo así? No sé que clase de pensamientos tengas acerca de Jaemin pero él nunca te haría algo así. Ese cachorro, quieras o no, es tuyo y nada más que tuyo. Así que quédate con él aunque te diga que te vayas, no lo hagas.

  
  


— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Mío?

  
  
  


— Es tuyo, no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo de él, te estoy pidiendo que cuides de mí amigo ¡Y no puedes negarte! -lo apretó más fuerte contra la pared. Jeno podía ser un Alfa, pero en ese momento agachaba la cabeza, rendido — Créeme que no te lo pediría si no fuera porque su vida está en juego -lo soltó lentamente, Jeno se tambaleó agarrándose de las paredes —. Pero me guste o no… eres su Alfa y ese es un lugar que yo nunca podré ocupar por mucho que yo quiera. Házlo… hazlo por él.

  
  


Se dió media vuelta y dejó al Alfa sentado en el piso, más confundido que al principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buenAs, valentin aquiiiii con un nuevo cap, mañana (si puedo) subo otro !! besitos


	14. Alfa, no te odio.

Había un persistente olor a café en la sala a la que Mark Lee lo había arrastrado. Mientras Jeno retomaba más la consciencia, menos podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Donghyuck. Un sentimiento calentito se le había alojado en el pecho _¿Yo, padre?_ Pensó, y al mismo tiempo lo invadía la culpa terrible porque si Jaemin estaba en ese hospital, era solamente por su causa.

— ¿Estás más cuerdo? -preguntó Mark, extendiendole un vaso de plástico repleto de café amargo, a pedido de Jeno. El Alfa asintió lentamente. Estaba tan pensativo que le le olvidó el odio infundado que tenía hacía Mark — Bien. Entonces, hablemos lo que nos ha reunido aquí.

Mucho no le entendió. Estaba ansioso por ver a Jaemin y disculparse de forma correcta. Ya sabes que a veces puedo ser un verdadero idiota, pensaba mientras escuchaba a medias la explicación de Mark. Algo de una marca, inestabilidad y no sabía que otra cosa que poco le importaban.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? -preguntó Mark al notar que Jeno tenía la vista fija en el fondo vacío del vaso.

— No tienes que preocuparte. Jaemin no volverá a pasar por situaciones así porque ahora estaré a su lado.

Mark rió, quitándose las gafas para guardarlas en el bolsillo del delantal blanco que llevaba.

— Está bien… suerte con eso, amigo.

Y se fue mucho antes de que Jeno le preguntara a qué se refería exactamente.

***

La primera vez que Jaemin abrió sus ojos, una luz blanca hizo que los cerrará de nuevo. Se puso alerta al no reconocer el lugar. Olfateó el aire por puro instinto hasta que reconoció el aroma fuerte de su padre en algún rincón. Sintió la garganta seca cuando lo llamó.

— Cachorro… enhorabuena que has despertado -murmuró su padre. Quiso abrir sus ojos pero los párpados los sentía pesados. Le dolía la cabeza, quería agua y acurrucarse en su sofá. Cómo extrañaba el sofá. No sabía dónde estaba pero estaba lejos de sentirse cómodo —. Duerme un poco más, Nana. Descansa. Yo estaré aquí si me necesitas.

La segunda vez que abrió los ojos, se dió cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de un hospital y por un momento se sintió como un niño de nuevo. Miró a su costado derecho con la ilusión de encontrar a un Donghyuck de diez años, durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla y a su padre en una esquina leyendo el diario porque estar en el hospital, era algo de todos los días.

En su lugar, se encontró solo. Su padre se había ido, lo único que se escuchaba era el pitido de la máquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón. Se miró el vientre, seguía hinchado como la última vez que estuvo despierto y se convenció de que todo había sido un mal sueño. Se acarició la barriga y sonrió cuando sintió al cachorro removerse en su interior.

— Hola, bicho -murmuró bajito, con la voz rasposa porque seguía con sed —. Que susto feo me has dado.

Minutos después, la puerta se abrió. No le costó saber de quién se trataba porque Jeno liberaba feromonas a penas puso un pie en la sala. Mark le había explicado que era una reacción común en Alfas con Omegas esperando dar a luz.

— ¿Jaemin? ¿Has despertado?

Jaemin no le respondió. En su lugar, se sentó haciendo demasiado esfuerzo y miró hacía todos lados.

— ¿Y Mark? ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó Jeno cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Se acercó a la camilla — ¿Le pasó algo… al bebé? 

— ¿Bebé? Oh ¿Por qué te preocupas por un cachorro que no es tuyo? -preguntó, dejando en claro que seguía realmente dolido por sus palabras.

— Lo siento -murmuró Jeno, con un tono cansado. Habían sido pocas las veces en la que lo había visto de ese modo —. Sabes...que puedo ser un idiota sin darme cuenta. Perdón por dudar de ti, y haberte dicho cosas tan horribles sin tener el derecho realmente. Entendería que me odies, después de lo que dije, de dejarte de esa forma… tienes razón. Yo fui el que siempre dudó de lo que sentía. Tu no.

— Alfa, yo no te odio y ese es el problema. Ahora por favor, ve por Mark. Dile que quiero irme, que me siento bien. No tengo ánimos de hacer esto ahora contigo.

— Entiendo, pero por favor, recuestate. Me iré si verme es lo que no quieres, pero estás aquí porque algo muy delicado pasó. Luego hablaremos de eso pero por favor, Jaemin… solo quédate aquí.

Jaemin suspiró decidiendo hacerle caso. Se recostó otra vez sobre la cama y odió que la máquina delatara lo rápido que le latía el corazón ese momento. Sabía que la charla no podía posponerse más, que tarde o temprano hablarían sobre el futuro del bicho que venía en camino. Los nervios lo tenían casi al borde del colapso y se felicitó mentalmente por no dejarlo en claro.

El Alfa se dirigió hacía la puerta de la habitación con la intención de irse, pero cambió de opinión a último momento.

— Crees… ¿Crees que podría tocarte la pancita? -preguntó en un murmullo. Jaemin lo conocía tan bien que a pesar de la distancia de un metro que los separaba, no era difícil adivinar que Jeno tenía rojas hasta las orejas.

Jaemin suspiró una vez más, asintiendo levemente. Sin importar las circunstancias, siempre que Jeno usaba ese tono de voz, se le volvía difícil negarse a sus peticiones. El Alfa volvió sobre sus pasó, Jaemin odió el brillo que tomaron sus ojos cuando se paró al lado de la camilla y lentamente llevó su mano a su vientre hinchado, al que Jaemin simpáticamente comparaba con un globo a medio inflar.

Los dedos del Alfa tuvieron un efecto relajante en él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza porque tampoco le gustó la sonrisa que se le dibujo en los labios apenas apoyó sus dedos. Luego el Alfa se fue, y Jaemin entendió que no sabría cómo decirle que no sabía exactamente que hacer con el cachorro, pero conservarlo no era una opción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holaaaa bebesitxs bebelin ahre, valentin aquí con otro caaaap. es medio corto, feito pero literalmente, hoy es el único espacio libre que encontré entre mis trabajos (tengo 2), voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido (o cuando tenga tiempo) disculpen los errores y la tardanza :( los tkm besitos


	15. El Alfa que deseó no ser padre.

La primera visita que Na Jaemin recibió al día siguiente, fue de Áine, la mamá de Jeno. Su rostro fue lo primero que vió cuando abrió los ojos. Ella estaba sentada, mirando sin interés una revista sobre la medicina actual, murmurando entre dientes las palabras "En mis tiempos" seguidos de un melancólico "en mí tierra, no hacíamos las cosas así". Jaemin siempre la miraba cuando estaba distraída porque le resultaba fácil perderse en su rostro fino, sus ropas extravagantes y coloridas que ella misma bordaba a mano porque decía que cocer hablaba mucho sobre si misma, _y no es por presumir,_ decía, _pero en la costura nadie se me compara._

  
  


Tal vez la miró intensamente, porque entonces la Beta levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada, sin un rastro de sorpresa en sus ojos, más que el de una ligera alegría que le iluminó el rostro.

  
  


\- _¡Mac! *_ -Exclamó al verlo, acercándose con sus ropas cubiertas de lentejuelas y aretes ruidosos. Le besó ambas mejillas ruidosamente, dejando impreso en sus mejillas su labial de color carmín.

  
  


Siempre tuvieron una buena relación. Hablaron como viejos amigos que se reencontraron después de un tiempo _El imbécil de mí hijo, ¡Como fue que te dejó ir!_ Exclamaba enojada, apretando los puños. No desaprovechó la oportunidad para hablar de la nueva pareja de su hijo, la tonta Katia como ella le decía sin un ápice de arrepentimiento. Le confesó que la odiaba porque había criticado un plato típico de sus tierras, _¡A ti te encantan!_ Exclamaba ofendida, preguntándose en voz alta por milésima vez porqué su hijo había dejado ir a tan buen partido.

  
  


— No es para tanto -dijo Jaemin, avergonzado por sus cumplidos — ¡Estoy seguro que Katia podrá hacer feliz a Jeno! Y se que en algún momento la vas a querer. No puedes odiar a nadie.

  
  


— ¡Eso era antes, Mac! Antes de conocer a esa muchacha tan arrogante. Pero en fin, cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo está el piojito?

— ¿El qué? ¿Piojito…? ¿Qué es eso?

— ¡El cachorro! Tanto que le pedí a la Luna ser abuela, con este hijo terco había perdido las esperanzas ¡Menos mal que eres tu quien me lo estará!

  
  


Jaemin se mordió el labio inferior y no supo que contestar. Áine tenía una idea fija sobre el matrimonio, cachorros y la familia, idea inculcada por sus abuelos desde la niñez, motivo que la llevó a huir de su hogar a tan temprano edad pero que, sin embargo, repetía sin darse cuenta. Para su buena suerte, su padre entró a la habitación. Nunca iba a entender porque se llevaban tan mal, pero apenas sus ojos cruzaron, su papá comenzó diciendo:

  
  


— ¿Qué hace esta loca aquí?

Y ella respondió:

— ¿Y usted a quién le dice loca, Alfa con cerebro diminuto?

  
  


Se le fue la mañana escuchándolos discutir sobre idioteces. La segunda visita fue Donghyuck, que llegó con manchas de aceite sobre el rostro y las manos porque decía que no había tenido tiempo de ducharse apropiadamente, que venía del trabajo y que no podía esperar para verlo.

  
  


— ¡Ya quiero irme, Haechan! -exclamó el Omega, exasperado.

  
  


— ¿Qué te ha dicho Mark? ¿Cuándo te darán el Alta? 

  
  


— Uno de estos días. No estoy en peligro y el bicho tampoco pero… ya sabes, es para descartar cualquier peligro.

  
  


— Entonces ¿Por qué te quieres ir?

  
  


— ¡Porque detesto la comida que me dan!

  
  


La tercera visita fue de Mark que fue a hacer el chequeo rápido para asegurarse de cómo estaba el cachorro. Jaemin le había comentado que había empezado a sentirse ansioso y que las manos le temblaban.

— Es como que me nace algo del pecho pero no sé que es. Me molesta.

  
  


— Es normal en tu estado, Jaemin. Buscas a tu Alfa… y hablando de él ¿Dónde está ahora?

  
  


Jaemin no vió a Jeno sino hasta la noche, que llegó cansado a su habitación, escondiendo un paquete de cupcakes de chocolate (su especialidad) entre sus ropas. Decía que era su primera vez haciendo algo así.

  
  


— Déjalos en la mesa y vete -dijo Jaemin sin mirarlo.

  
  


— ¿Por qué…? 

  
  


— Apestas a esa Omega.

  
  


Las cosas se volvieron incómodas después de eso. Jeno suspiró y se fue tras entregarle el paquete con cupcakes pero regresó a la media hora, duchado y sin rastro de Katia sobre su piel.

  
  


— No pienses que lo hago por celos -aclaró Jaemin tan pronto notó su cabello mojado —. Es está cosa la que se pone celosa y mala cuando te ve con alguien más -dijo, señalando su barriga con el entrecejo fruncido.

  
  


— ¿Has comido todo? -preguntó Jeno, acercándose lentamente hacía los pies de la camilla, dónde se sentó y sonrió al notar las migajas que Jaemin había dejado sobre sus labios.

  
  


— Tampoco es que me has traído muchos…

  
  


— Te traje diez…

  
  


— Pudieron ser doce.

Jeno sonrió. Jaemin notó que no le sacaba la mirada de la barriga y se sintió incómodo.

  
  


— ¿No deberías irte ya? -preguntó.

  
  


Jeno asintió — Me han dicho que puedo quedarme solo un rato así que estoy tratando de liberar tantas feromonas como sea posible. Mark me ha dicho que es importante para ti recibirlas.

  
  


— Bueno ... ya he tenido suficiente. Puedes irte.

  
  


Jeno asintió, suspirando — Se que estás molesto. Lo entiendo, pero pronto deberíamos hablar de lo que nos incumbe a los dos.

  
  


— Ya lo sé.

  
  


— Bien, me iré. Pero antes ¿Crees que podría…?

  
  


Jaemin asintió. Jeno sonrió miento pasaba sus dedos sobre su vientre hinchado, como si nada más que ellos dos (él y el bicho al que Jaemin imaginaba por alguna extraña razón con los rasgos de Brad Pitt). Jeno se agachó y apoyó la frente contra su pancita, tomando al Omega desprevenido.

  
  


— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -preguntó.

  
  


— Solo un momento más -cerró los ojos. Jaemin no le dijo nada en ese momento. Le latía el corazón, se le cerró el estómago observando al Alfa que alguna vez proclamó en voz alta que no tenía deseos de ser padre, sonreír enternecido ante su vientre, dónde el fruto de un descuido se gestaba con paciencia y al mismo tiempo con rapidez .

  
  


Odió que Jeno fuera de la última visita, pero no tanto como odió detenerlo a medio camino para decirle lo que tenía atorado en la garganta desde que supo que en la panza, un bicho le crecía.

  
  


\- Yo ... no voy a conservar al cachorro Jeno.

***

Mac: hijo en irlandés (según Google) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estoy de vuelta! lo prometido es deuda jaja. quería agradecerles los comentarios, no se manejar mucho está plataforma y por eso no los respondo JAJA pero los leo y me agrada saber que les gusta lo que escribo! nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	16. Hablar.

Volver a casa no tuvo el efecto esperado. Jiwoon le había dado una licencia por paternidad, porque había considerado que tenerlo trabajando, pese no ser un trabajo pesado, sería cruel se su parte. Jaemin sospechaba que algo había tenido que ver su papá, que decidió dejar la comodidad de su hogar para instalarse en su casa, hasta que el embarazo terminara. Se lo podía imaginar teniendo una conversación con el Beta, con esa sonrisa mafiosa que intimidaba a cualquiera.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que había dejado el hospital, desde entonces cada mañana encontraba a su papá cocinando. Se sentaba y se aseguraba de que comiera todo lo que el doctor dijo. Jaemin sabía que lo había preocupado pero comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado en su propia casa.

Y como si aquello no fuera poco, recibía a diario la visita de Áine. Cada tarde iba a visitarlo, siempre transpirada porque le gustaba caminar, así me mantengo en forma, presumía ella. Siempre traia algo, desde postres hasta platillos típicos de su ciudad natal, que Jaemin nunca probaba porque entonces, su papá aparecía y le quitaba la comida de las manos y así era como una pelea comenzaba.

— ¿Usted otra vez? ¿Acaso no se cansa? -preguntaba su papá.

Y ella respondía:

— ¡Usted no hable, Alfa tonto! Que de mí panza salió Jeno, y mire nada más que Alfa me ha salido ¡Y todo gracias a lo que comí! Deje a mí Mac que coma ¡No sea metiche!

— ¡Entonces la culpa es suya! Ese Alfa que no ha venido a ver mí hijo desde que salió del hospital ¡Con razón le salió así, si no se cuidaba con las comidas!

Al principio le divertían sus peleas pero al tiempo le comenzaba a aburrir. Sentía que convivía con dos cachorros que peleaban por un juguete, ganaba el que gritaba más fuerte y para su desgracia, tanto su papá como Áine, les gustaba tener la razón. Se concentraban tanto en la pelea que no notaban cuando, con esfuerzo, se ponía de pie y se escabullía hacia afuera.

— Bicho, yo realmente espero que no heredes nada de tus abuelos -murmuraba, acariciándose la barriga mientras caminaba por el parque que estaba a unas calles de su casa. Busco la misma banca en la que comenzó a sentarse para pasar el rato. Se dejó caer y suspiró exhausto —. Extrañas a tu papá ¿No es así, bicho? Se que si, si no, no me harías sentir tan mal ¡Pero no es mí culpa! ¿De acuerdo? Es él… el que de repente se alejó.

Jaemin entendía menos a esos seres tan errantes conocidos como Alfas. Desde que lo conoció, Jaemin estaba al tanto de que Jeno tampoco deseaba ser papá en un futuro, entonces no entendía porqué se había ofendido aquella vez en el hospital, que casualmente fue la última vez que lo vió. Jeno lo había mirado en silencio, como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia. No hicieron falta palabras para interpretar su silencio, Jeno era transparente aunque intentará no serlo. Se puso de pie y se fue sin pronunciar nada. No lo vió al día siguiente, ni al que le siguió. Áine no habló sobre su ausencia, avergonzada quizás, y tal vez por eso lo visitaba a diario. Le llevaba remeras de Jeno, luego de asegurarse que no apestaban a la otra Omega y se las entregaba sin decir palabra alguna, con la mirada gacha, cambiaba de tema como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jaemin odiaba pensar en él a cada instante. Culpaba al embarazo, tenía que ser eso. Reflexionando, se había dado cuenta que desde que el bicho comenzó a crecer, también le crecía adentro la fastidiosa necesidad de estar con el Alfa, necesidad que venía ignorando con éxito hasta hace unos días, cuando sin querer se encontraba pensando en él, en la sonrisa tímida que se le dibujaba cuando le tocaba la panza y la forma extraña en la que sus ojos brillaban ¿Por qué de repente te da ilusión? Pensaba el Omega, sin encontrar respuesta. La tarde se le iba pensando en Jeno, en su mirada herida y el silencio dramático con el que se fue.

Se acarició la barriga con ambas manos, mirando con una sonrisa su barriga hinchada, deseando al mismo tiempo que dejara de crecer, le preocupaba saber cómo iba a deshacerse de ella una vez que el bicho naciera.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

Jaemin levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una Beta bajita de piel tan clara que a penas si notaba contornos de su rostro. El Omega asintió, encontrando vagamente familiar esa expresión triste en sus ojos pequeños y oscuros.

La beta tomó lugar a su lado, dejándose caer con un suspiro agotado. Luego lo miró, al mismo tiempo que Jaemin lo hacía. Ambos tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

— Disculpa ¿Alguna vez te he visto antes? -preguntó ella y Jaemin negó suavemente con la cabeza —. Disculpa, creí haber visto un Omega como tu meses atrás… -rió cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

— Suelen decirme eso a menudo…

Entonces apareció la Alfa que tenía un rostro imposible de olvidar. La había visto por primera y única vez en el consultorio, muerta de terror porque era algo de alfas y niños tenerle miedo al dentista. Min Jisu lo reconoció al instante, exclamando en voz alta:

— ¡Eres el Omega de la otra vez!

Entonces algo le hizo clic. Esa beta más pequeña de lo que recordaba, era Park Jun. Se miraron otra vez a los ojos antes de soltar una carcajada. Le resultó familiar estar con ellas. La Alfa seguía siendo un cachorro en el cuerpo de una adulta y la beta seguía con esa mirada de infinita tristeza que parecía, nunca se molestaba en ocultar.

— Entonces… si eras el Omega de la otra vez, solo que con más panza -comentó la beta, entre risas mientras Jaemin las dejaba que tocaran su vientre.

Se pusieron al día, siempre tenía la sensación de hablar con un viejo par de amigas, aunque de ellas no sabía mucho. Se sentía protegido, bajaba la guardia y las escuchaba hablar de su vida de dos enamoradas que habían transitado por mucho para estar donde estaban. Nadie aprobaba su relación, la veían innecesaria, sin sentido alguno. La beta admitió que ese pasado aún la atormentaba y Jaemin atribuyó aquello a sus ojos cansados, tristes y desanimados.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo llevas el embarazo? -preguntó la Alfa, decidiendo cambiar de tema cuando la Beta se quedó pensativa.

— Bueno… tuve…

El olfato nunca le fallaba. Le latió rápido el corazón cuando en el aire percibió apenas el aroma de Jeno. No disimuló en lo más mínimo cuando lo buscó con la mirada, _Alfa_ , repitiéndose en su mente como un mantra. Maldecía al embarazo, al bicho y sus hormonas desequilibradas la necesidad que lo invadió.

Pero más maldijo a Jeno cuando lo vio, caminando despreocupadamente de la mano de la otra Omega. Algo le decía ella, algo que lo hacía sonreír como hacía tiempo, Jaemin no lo veía sonreír. El Alfa lo notó. Se miraron un rato, Jaemin fue el primero en correr la mirada.

— Como decía… -sonrió, esperando que ellas no notarán el temblor de sus manos — Tuve algunos problemas, pero nada… que no pueda soportar.

***

Era la primera vez que volvía tarde a casa. Estaba cansado y comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber aceptado ser acercado por la Alfa en su camioneta destartalada, pero que ella hablaba con orgullo.

Esperaba que Áine no estuviera, que su papá estuviera dormido para poder escabullirse en la cocina y robar el helado que le había regalado la madre de Jeno, y que su padre no dejaba tocar. Ahogar las penas en helado no sonaba efectivo, pero se le antojaba congelarse la cabeza y olvidarse un rato aquella imagen de Jeno sonriendo con la otra Omega ¿Qué te habrá dicho, para que sonrías así? Pensaba, suspirando agotado entre paso y paso.

Cuando vió su casa, por poco chilla de alegría si no fuera porque en los peldaños de la entrada, Jeno lo esperaba sentado. Se puso de pie cuando lo tuvo en frente. 

— Jaemin. Tenemos que hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buenaaaas luvviessss, Valentín aquí, otra vez cada mil años jajaja pero tengo una excusa! lean: últimamente estoy lleno de trabajo + en unos meses voy a empezar la facultad y no tengo realmente tiempo de escribir. creanlo o no, este capítulo me llevo exactamente un mes escribir porque lo hacía en los poco ratos libre que tenía pero heeey, no esperen más que aquí estoy! feliz navidad, año nuevo etc etc etc. gracias por seguir leyendome, leo sus comentarios pero una vez más soy un abuelo en el cuerpo de alguien de casi 21 años y no se realmente como usar esta plataforma jaja. en fin, otra vez mil disculpas la demora, voy a intentar actualizar más seguido y gracias por seguir leyendome <3


	17. ¿Amor?

Lee Jeno siempre le pareció un enigma y al mismo tiempo, alguien transparente. Lo miraba para intentar entenderlo, para ver qué lo hacía actuar de esa forma y que ganaba haciéndolo. Tenía la mirada de cachorro perdido, los movimientos torpes y errantes cómo si él tampoco supiera a ciencia cierta que hacía parado en su casa, con las manos entre alzadas entre si, nervioso como pocas veces lo había visto.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? -preguntó el Omega, cansado. El bicho se removió en su estómago, casi se podía imaginarlo saltando de un lado al otro de la emoción.

— Del bebé. De nosotros. De lo que va pasar.

No lo miraba. Jugaba con sus manos tal cual lo hacía un niño que fue descubierto en una travesura. No supo si reír o llorar en ese instante. Le temblaban las piernas, las manos, el corazón le latía rápidamente en el pecho. Tenía ganas de callarlo, no quería hablar con él, estaba enojado pensándolo mejor, enojado con ese Alfa tonto y descuidado, pero le nació en el pecho las ganas de tomarlo de la remera y olfatear su cuello profundamente. Las camisas no eran lo mismo que tenerlo cerca. Culpó a las hormonas, al bicho, a Jeno y esa remera blanca que se le ajustaba al cuerpo y al ligero olor de Katia que persistía en el aire.

— ¿Jaemin? -llamó Jeno, ligeramente preocupado al verlo tan pensativo. El Omega sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro y suspiró acariciándose la barriga con una mano.

— No tenemos de que hablar. Ya te dejé en claro que no voy a conservar al cachorro, y tú… vamos, se honesto ¿Realmente te ves criando un niño a esta edad, con los sueños y planes que tienes? -dijo, sonando más molesto de que pretendía. Su humor cambiaba demasiado rápido para su gusto. Jeno no decía nada, solo lo miraba— ¿Crees que la Omega que tienes ahora le va caer bien la idea de criar un cachorro que no es suyo? ¡Vamos, hombre! Sabes que no es así, porque te puedo asegurar que ni siquiera le has comentado algo sobre el bicho.

— ¡De acuerdo, tienes razón! Estoy asustado pero eso no hace que el bicho deje de ser mío también, nos guste o no, es nuestro. Si no vas a conservarlo, entonces ¿Qué es exactamente lo que harás con él?

— Aún no lo sé. Por el momento, le dejaré vivir en mí vientre, que con eso es suficiente, luego veré qué haré. Mientras menos involucrado estes, va ser más fácil para ti y para mí -volvió a suspirar —. Será mejor que vaya a dormir. Caminar es cansador.

Antes de dar un paso, Jeno lo sujetó del brazo.

— ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

Jaemin suspiró, irritado — No hay nada entre nosotros ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?

— Sobre lo que pasará hasta que el embarazo termine. Me voy a quedar a tu lado, así no lo quieras pero no dejaré que nada te pase. Solo quiero que te hagas a la idea de que…

— Entiendo las circunstancias, así que dejaré que sigas cumpliendo tu papel como padre del bicho por lo menos, hasta terminar en el embarazo. Si lo que te preocupa es que me haga ilusiones de regresar a lo que éramos… no te preocupes, eso no pasará. No eres el único Alfa que pasará por mí vida. Si eso es todo lo que querías hablar… -intentó irse pero Jeno lo sujetó una vez más del brazo — ¿Y ahora qué?

— Es tarde -dijo, liberandolo — ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

***

Lee Jeno sabía que era correcto decir que a veces hacia las cosas sin pensar o que no premeditaba lo suficiente la situación ni mucho menos evaluaba los pros y los contras. Así que no supo explicarse que lo llevó a preguntar aquello y porqué espero impaciente escuchar un Si, y lo aterrado que estaba de escuchar un No.

Jaemin por supuesto lo miró mal, preguntándose tal vez lo mismo que se preguntaba Jeno en esos momentos, cuando se dió cuenta tarde de lo que había pedido en un arrebato de valentía injustificada ¿Qué era exactamente lo que pretendía? No supo excusarse, ni abrir la boca para decir algo, una mentirita, lo que sea. En cambio, escuchó al Omega decir No, claro y alto como nunca lo había oído. Ahí supo porque le aterraba tanto la respuesta negativa, y es porqué algo se le revolvió en el estómago. Sentía que le había dado un buen golpe en las costillas, el aire se volvió pesado y difícil de respirar ¿Por qué se sentía así de herido? Tampoco supo explicarlo. Tal vez sentía algún afecto por Jaemin después de todo ¿Pero tanto para que doliera de esa forma? No quiso saber la respuesta. Se dió media vuelta, se disculpó y pretendió irse sin sentirse desconcertado de sus propias emociones que últimamente, eran un caos constante.

— Aguarda, Alfa. Tal vez… si puedes quedarte después de todo.

Jaemin también lo confundía en niveles difíciles de explicar. Le parecía un completo misterio su personalidad cambiante; sus ojos cambiaban rápidamente de expresión, podía estar un segundo mirándolo con odio y al instante, podía mirarlo con dulzura extrema y cansancio. Jaemin tenía muchas etapas a lo largo del día y si favorita siempre había sido la más relajada, la de ojos cansados, voz suave y movimientos lentos.

Entraron a su casa, el padre de Jaemin se encontraba en la cocina. Para sorpresa del Alfa, también estaba su madre ahí, dándole la espalda mientras charlaba con su peor enemigo, su rival, aquel al que llamaba con enojo Alfa tonto. Ahora compartían un café, risas y secretos. Jaemin no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, parecía estar acostumbrado a verlos a pelear a diario para que al final del día, terminarán como viejos amigos que charlaban y pasaban un buen rato en la cocina.

Lo siguió a la habitación, dónde el olor dulzón de durazno de concentraba más y aprovechó venir detrás del Omega para aspirar su aroma con los ojos cerrados.

— Dormiras de tu lado de la cama y te irás temprano en la mañana, mucho antes de que despierte papá y comience con sus preguntas. Está enojado contigo porque te has ausentado luego de mí salida del hospital y más le indigna que sea tu madre quien me traiga tus camisas.

— Respecto a eso…

— No quiero saberlo. Solo recuestate y duerme.

No lo contradijo, tampoco insistió porque de todos modos, tampoco sabría que decirle. Lo vió caminar hasta el armario, sumergirse en el y regresar con una de esas remeras favoritas para dormir. No hizo falta saber cómo terminó ahí. Se quitó la remera que llevaba y la cambió mientras Jaemin hacía lo mismo. Jeno evitó mirarlo para no incomodarlo.

— ¿Estás muy cansado? -preguntó el Alfa, escuchando el suspiro ruidoso que dio Jaemin al dejarse caer en la cama.

— Trata de cargar con este bicho todo el día y dime si es fácil -se quejó rodeandose de almohadas, todo bajo la mirada curiosa del Alfa — ¿Qué miras tanto?

— ¿Por qué haces eso…?

— Porque es más cómodo y porque así, tu te quedarás de tu lado y yo del mío, así no sea raro.

— Solo es raro si tu lo haces raro, Jae.

No dijo nada. Tampoco quitó las almohadas. Jeno se dejó caer del lado contrario de la cama y no cerró los ojos ni siquiera cuando Jaemin apagó la luz y se fue a dormir. Le era imposible ¿En qué había estado pensando? El olor de Jaemin se intensificaba más a cada minuto. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, intentó distraerse pero a su mente llegaron palabras, unas que decían No eres el único Alfa. Se repetían una y otra vez, como gritos en su mente. Se sentía inquieto ¿Qué era ese sentimiento extraño en el pecho? Se sentía enojado y angustiado al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Podrías quedarte quieto? De por si es bastante difícil intentar dormir con esta cosa moviéndose de un lado al otro y contigo, se me dificulta más ¡Ya duerme! -exclamó el Omega, sobresaltando al Alfa que pensó que dormía.

— Está bien… lo siento -murmuró, apenado — ¿Se mueve el cachorro? ¿Puedo sentirlo?

El Omega suspiró — Está bien pero por favor, quédate quieto.

El Omega no se dió la vuelta como Jeno esperó y dudó mucho antes de acercarse lo más que las almohadas lo permitían. Estiró la mano y se sorprendió cuando sintió la piel de Jaemin contra sus dedos. La remera se le había levantado y se asomaba la mitad de su barriga. Odió la oscuridad y al mismo, la agradeció. Estiró sus dedos tímidamente hasta apoyar completamente su palma sobre su vientre hinchado. Al principio no sintió nada, y luego no paraba de sentir golpecitos seguidos uno del otro.

— Sabe que eres tú. Bicho tonto, no te conoce y te adora -murmuró Jaemin, sorprendiendo a Jeno una vez más porque creía estaría durmiendo — ¿Lo sientes Alfa, sientes como se mueve de un lado al otro?

En efecto lo hacía. El cachorro parecía tener una fiesta allá adentro y aquello le llenó el pecho de alegría. Sonrió y se preguntó si Jaemin También sonreía en esos momentos pero no sé atrevió a preguntar. Tocó su panza y no quito la mano, fascinado con los movimientos. En algún momento, las almohadas se fueron y ahora no solo sentía el vientre de Jaemin, sino también su espalda cálida, estrecha, contra su pecho.

— A-Alfa…

Si voz temblorosa lo desconcertó y pretendió alejarse, tal vez lo estaba incomodando pero no pudo, por más que quiso, no se movió de su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó a cambio, en un susurro. Tampoco supo cómo explicar el temblor de su voz.

— Solo… vete.

No entendió su cambio repentino de humor hasta que comprendió que aquel Alfa tembloroso que se escurrió de sus labios, no era más que un tembloroso gemido que se escapó sin más.

El Alfa tragó saliva y se acercó aún más, hasta sentir en su totalidad el cuerpo de Jaemin pegado al suyo. El Omega se removió, apegandose más.

— No tienes… que avergonzarte. Es normal -murmuró el Alfa, acariciando su vientre y aspirando con discreción el olor dulzón de su cuello.

— No lo haces más fácil. Sabía que esto era una mala idea, pero me miras así y es difícil decirte que no, pero por mí bien y por el tuyo, solo vete. Es vergonzoso.

Lo enterneció oírlo avergonzado, desesperado. Katia venía a su mente como un recuerdo borroso, se preguntaba que hacía en esa cama, al lado del Omega que ya no era suyo, y al mismo tiempo se veía inundado por su aroma, dulzón, atrapante y la necesidad de ser él, el único Alfa en su vida. Le crecieron los dientes, quería morderlo y tuvo que tener voluntad de hierro para no someterse a esos instintos que le gritaban debía marcar a ese Omega, y ese cachorro porque eran suyos.

En cambio, le dió un besito en la oreja, rozando sus colmillos sobre su hombro cubierto por la remera. Sintió al Omega temblar entre sus brazos mientras Jeno subía una de sus manos bajo su remera y tocaba suavemente uno de sus pezones.

— Alfa, por favor…

Se dejó llevar. Se olvidó de Katia, del acuerdo silencioso de no volver a estar con Jaemin, de esa promesa que se hizo así mismo de no repetir los errores, de su Con Katia tiene que ser diferente. Levantó con más confianza su remera, lo acarició por cada rincón, recordando de memoria cada pedacito de piel que tocaba. Jaemin gemia bajito, avergonzado, dejándose llevar también por el calor que los envolvía, pedía más entre suspiros, se removía y mordía sus labios con fuerza para no hablar más de la cuenta.

En algún rincón de su mente, sabía que estaba mal, pero era difícil contenerse. Tenía a Jaemin duro contra la palma de su mano, derritiéndose en suspiros y jadeos bajitos, temblorosos.

— ¿Quieres que continúe? -preguntó, moviendo lentamente su mano a lo largo de la erección del Omega.

Jaemin asintió. El Alfa se dedicó a acariciarlo lentamente, sin la necesidad de apresurar el momento. Le gustaban sus temblores, sus jadeos, la forma en que se removía y pedía más. El Omega apretó las piernas y sin avisó, se corrió en su mano.

Cuando Jaemin finalmente dormía de verdad, ya habían pasado unos minutos de lo que a Jeno en su estado de conciencia, le gustó llamar "La estupidez más grande que hice". Se quedó a su lado el resto de la noche, mañana pensaría en cómo explicar la situación y al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba cómo haría para mirar Katia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola bebés! Valentín otra vez aquí, pero está vez en una ocasión especial ¡Alcanzamos mil vistas! Si bien es poco para algunos, es mucho para mí ¡Aprecio realmente que me brinden su apoyo! Así que les traigo capitulo hoy, día de mí cumpleaños como un auto regalo publicar esto, jajaja. En fin, espero que hayan tenido bonito día ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Disculpen faltas ortográficas etc. Y una vez más, gracias por apoyarme <3


	18. Alfa y Omega.

Na Jaemin nunca se arrepentía de sus acciones. Siempre consideró cada cosa hecha algo estratégicamente planeado. Nunca se avergonzó de sus cicatrices, ni de aquellas que fueron creadas a partir de hazañas que de heroicas no tenían nada. Vivía con la consciencia tranquila, dormía plácidamente por las noches y se despertaba de buen humor.

Aquella mañana fue la primera vez que sintió que cometió un error. Todavía tenía el pantalón abajo y una mancha vergonzosa arruinaba sus sábanas blancas. Jeno no estaba a su lado pero su olor persistente en la habitación, le decía que no había sido un sueño, que una vez más se había doblegado a necesidades que todavía no sabía explicar. Suspiró en voz alta, hundió su cabeza en la almohada y miró al techo, todavía con las emociones a flor de piel y retazos de la noche anterior en la mente: manos ásperas y grandes que a pesar de los días transcurridos todavía no perdían familiaridad. Lo invadió una nostalgia nunca antes sentida en sus años de tranquilidad y terquedad.

Se miró el vientre, los pies y quiso llorar. Se le cerró el estómago, le picó la nariz y los ojos y tuvo voluntad de hierro para no sucumbir a la tristeza acumulada y que nunca tuvo el tiempo de soltar. Le dolía admitirse que todavía amaba a ese Alfa tonto de manos grandes y movimientos torpes. Que llevaba un cachorro en la panza, que Jeno había huido apenas se durmió como si no significara nada y que últimamente nada le salía como quería. Había subido de peso, tenía estrías, podía oír a su papá y la mamá de Jeno discutir abajo como todas las mañanas, y sobre todo, tenía el corazón roto y por primera vez, agradeció la existencia del bicho porque así, no se sentía tan solo.

Cerró los ojos, abrazó su vientre y volvió a dormir por el resto del día.

***

— ¿A ti que te sucede?

La voz de Renjun lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Jeno lo miró mientras un bostezo lo asaltaba por sorpresa y entendió que sería difícil ocultarle lo cansado que se sentía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó, intentando parecer desinteresado pero le bastó una mirada al Omega para hacerlo hablar.

Lo mejor de Renjun eran esas charlas que venían mientras horneaban. Hundían las manos en masa, y dejaban que los problemas se fueran mientras esperaban que el pan se cocinara en el horno. Renjun se acercó con dos paquetes de harina y le dió instruciones precisas para preparar pan negro. Y así, mientras hundía sus manos y mezclaba los ingredientes, le habló de la última noche, con todos los detalles que consideró necesarios y ocultando algunos que por respeto a Jaemin, prefirió guardarse para si mismo.

Le dijo que huyó por la noche, saltando una ventana porque su madre seguía hablando con su enemigo mortal sobre la juventud que habían perdido con los años. Casi lo mordió un perro, el pantalón me salvó, comentó todavía perturbado. No le dió vergüenza caminar por las calles con el jean roto, y que no se vió capaz de ir a casa ni menos de visitar a Katia. Pasó la noche dando vueltas por la ciudad, a pies, con la mente en blanco y las manos cosquilleantes.

— Amigo… no sé que decirte. 

Le sorprendió su honestidad. Renjun nunca se quedaba sin palabras pero teniendo en cuenta el contexto, tampoco le sorprendió porque ni él mismo sabía explicarse todo lo que le sucedía últimamente. Ya no sabía a ciencia cierta si el afecto que aún sentía por Jaemin era solo eso, o algo más fuerte. Tampoco sabía que decir sobre Katia y temia admitirse otra decepción amorosa.

— Yo pensé que está vez sería diferente, Ren, pero parece estoy destinado a ser un lobo solitario toda la vida.

— Tampoco es tan así, Alfa sin cerebro. Aún… no has crecido. Aún eres un niño y eso de amar se te da fatal. Tal vez solo deberías… esperar. No hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas, todavía tienes tiempo.

— Se que si… pero me aterra estar solo.

Volvió a casa cansado, no por el trabajo, sentía pesado el corazón y no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos. Pensaba en Jaemin, en la noche anterior, en el calor de su cuerpo y el sutil temblor de sus piernas. Pensaba también en Katia, con culpa. Pensaba en su sonrisa, en sus ojos azules y gestos poco expresivos. Pensaba en sus muestras de afectos repentinas, en sus manos frías y huesudas y el olor a menta que siempre lo aturdía y lo dejaba flotando.

Al final del día, terminaba más confundido que al principio.

***

— Está todo bien en tus exámenes por lo que veo, Jae. Dime ¿Cómo están las náuseas?

— Con menos frecuencia, por suerte -respondió el Omega al instante.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día y como era costumbre, Jeno se ausentó tan de repente como apareció. No había vuelto a pensar en aquella noche, y se obligaba a ignorar que tal vez en aquellos momentos, Katia estaba con él. Dejó de lado su desecho corazón y se concentró en él, en ese embarazo que avanzaba a pasos agigantados.

Sintió la mirada de Mark, siempre profunda y evaluativa. Era bueno leyendo a las personas, su profesión le había dado un buen ojo para aquellos síntomas que no se detectan en exámenes de sangre y con ecografía. El Alfa era bueno también adivinando los corazones rotos y desilusiones producto del amor.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Aún hueles a él. Eso… ¿Tiene que ver con que estés tan apagado últimamente?

Suspiró. No quiso responderle por temor a hablaras de la cuenta. Todavía estaba asimilando que iba a ser misión imposible sacar a Lee Jeno de su corazón y mente. El amor que le tenía era profundo y fuerte, de aquellos que no se mueren con el tiempo y perduran en la eternidad. Consideraba tan tonto saberse así de enamorado, enamorado de alguien que compartía la cama co alguien más. Era difícil acostumbrarse todavía a su ausencia, pero se había percatado de ello aquella mañana, cuando despertó y estaba solo en la cama, con su aroma flotando en su habitación como un fantasma acosador.

— Solo es el bicho -murmuró sabiendo que Mark no le creería ni media palabra. Tampoco se molestaba en demostrar lo contrario; estaba apagado y sin ganas. Sentía un tirón en el pecho que repetía constantemente el nombre del Alfa.

_Alfa, Alfa, Alfa ¿Dónde estás?_ Pero el nunca volvía, nunca venía y era duro acostumbrarse a ello.

— Me preocupa. Sabes… te expliqué las consecuencias que podría traer transitar el embarazo sin marca y sin Alfa. La depresión es común en estos casos.

Jaemin sonrió apenas, parecía que se quedaría dormido — No estoy deprimido, Mark. Solo tengo roto el corazón. Ya se me va pasar. Pasé por cosas peores.

No agregó más. Tenía ganas de llorar y el temblor de sus manos lo delató. Mark le extendía un vaso de agua y un pañuelo para aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

— Tal vez… no sea muy oportuno decirte esto pero tienes ecografía la próxima semana y no es bueno que estés tanto tiempo lejos de Jeno. Si te sientes bien y cómodo con ello, sería preferible que te acompañe a la siguiente consulta.

El Omega solo asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pidan un deseo, actualicé un poco más seguido ahora


	19. Alfa impredecible.

— Sabes… no tienes que ir a verlo si no quieres hacerlo, Nana.

Ese era Donghyuck, quien últimamente lo visitaba sin falta desde que Jeno había pasado la noche en su casa. Desde entonces, el humor del Omega variaba; pasaba de estar contento a estar triste, decaído y sin hambre. Dormía más horas de las que necesitaba, y cuando no, se la pasaba despierto contemplando la ventana como si esperara que por ella, cruzara Jeno como la misma noche en la que se fue. Había dicho sin vueltas que creía que nunca iba a dejar de amarlo, que odiaba el sentimiento que tenía alojado en el pecho por ese Alfa tonto, sin cerebro y torpe pero que al mismo tiempo, deseaba verlo. _Y no soy yo_ —juraba con tal convicción, que nadie se atrevía a poner en duda su palabra —, _juro que no soy yo. Si fuera por mí, hace tiempo buscaría la forma de lidiar con lo que siento por Jeno, pero esta cosa en la panza lo demanda y por mucho que quiera ignorarlo, me termina ganando._

Le dolía su ausencia. Empezaba a sentir lo efectos de transitar un embarazo sin el Alfa. Mark lo visitaba por las mañanas, antes de ir al trabajo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien aunque no disimulaba su preocupaciones. El Alfa estaba aterrado, Jaemin le aseguraba que no tenía nada de que temer, _Mark ¿No recuerdas que salté de una montaña al mar y sobreviví? Esto no va matarme,_ aseguraba sonriendo con tal de calmarlo.

— Tiene que hacerlo ¿No le has visto las ojeras o eres ciego, Donghyuck? Te guste o no, Jaemin necesita pasar aunque sea unas horas con Jeno y lo que ese imbécil está haciendo, es completamente negligente -comentó Mark mientras recogía sus cosas. Esa mañana había llegado más temprano de lo usual, que un mal sueño lo tenía angustiado. Para su suerte, encontró a Jaemin desayunando — ¿Le has llamado? -preguntó, Jaemin asintió masticando un enorme trozo de pan con mermelada de durazno — ¿Y te ha respondido?

— No -dijo luego de tragar —. Tampoco los mensajes. Su mamá dice que cuando va, nunca está, que está apenada. No la culpo. Jeno hace eso cuando no quiere afrontar los problemas.

— ¡Ese infeliz, cuando lo encuentre juro que…! -exclamó Haechan, sentándose en frente del Omega, a su izquierda estaba Mark, mirándolos en silencio — ¿Qué ha dicho tu papá de todo esto?

— Sale por las mañanas a buscarle el auto, me ha dicho que busca romperle otra vez los vidrios.

— Así no soluciona nada… -suspiró Mark — Como sea, Jae, si ese infeliz no aparece… Tal vez deberías contemplar la opción de internarte en el hospital, ahí te mantendremos vigilado ante cualquier eventualidad.

— Muy pocas veces estoy de acuerdo con Mark, Nana, pero… suena a buena idea. Dime… has… ¿Has pensado en que harás cuando lo encuentres y diga que no quiere ir?

Jaemin lo miró en silencio, el beta tenía los ojos repletos de genuina preocupación. Le hubiese gustado haberle dado una respuesta, haberle dicho que no le importaría en lo más mínimo _¡Yo de niño saltaba de árboles, me quebraba los huesos, me raspaba las rodillas y siempre salí más fuerte que la última vez!_ Pero estaba lejos de sentirse indestructible en esos momentos.

El bicho se le movía en la panza, comía sin tener hambre realmente, caía a pedazos pero le gustaba pensar que era bueno disimulando que no.

***

No encontró a Jeno en el trabajo. Al entrar lo recibió Renjun, que estaba tan sorprendido con verlo que no supo disimularlo. _La última vez que te vi, no te cargabas un bebé en la barriga_ le había dicho, abrazándolo con el mismo afecto de siempre. Le había comentado que Jeno estaba de descanso, que últimamente andaba distraído, que quemaba todo, daba más dinero del que tenía que dar cuando estaba de cajero y por poco lo despiden ¡Está _en las nubes, ese tonto!._ Luego, Renjun le invitó unos cupcakes de frutilla que dejaron a Jaemin en el baño, postrado mientras vomitaba lo que con esfuerzo había comido esa mañana. Detrás estaba Renjun, acariciando su espalda, _No te envidio en lo más mínimo_ , decía.

Eso lo llevo a la casa del Alfa. Rechazó amablemente a Renjun cuando le ofreció llevarlo hasta el lugar, prefirió caminar, alargar lo más posible el reencuentro porque de pronto entendió, que no estaba del todo preparado para verlo sin sentir que los instintos lo doblegarian y terminaría dejando en evidencia lo necesitado que estaba por él.

Al llegar, se tomó su tiempo. Miró a la casa a la distancia, siendo de repente asaltado por recuerdos que intentaba con fuerza olvidar por las noches. Esa mañana sin embargo, fue débil. Dejó de luchar contra si mismo y al final, recordó las noches que pasó ahí, las madrugadas, el roce de sus tobillos contra lo del Alfa y la infinita capacidad de hacer que "cinco minutos más" fueran un día, una noche, una semana, un mes. Pasó más tiempo ahí que en su propio hogar. A pesar de los meses transcurridos, nada parecía haber cambiado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Seguía la planta marchita en la vereda porque Jeno era lo suficientemente distraído como para regarla con frecuencia y más aún para quitarla. Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, pero seguramente dormía porque nunca se levantaba temprano cuando debía.

El cachorro pateó su pancita con algo de fuerza, trayendolo a la realidad. Jaemin podía sentir lo ansioso que estaba por verlo de nuevo. Aunque intentaba negarlo, era claro que tenía una conexión con el bicho en su barriga. Mark le había explicado que era normal, que ese vínculo duraría toda la vida, que existía desde que el bicho se le instaló en el vientre. 

— No puede ser que estés contento por un tipo que una noche se fue ¡Bicho ingrato! ¿Acaso te has olvidado en la panza de quién estás? ¿O es que no sientes que estoy asustado? No puede ser que ignores como me siento -le gruñó a su pancita mientras suspiraba en voz alta, sacando valor de dónde ya no había —. Pídele a la luna que esté aquí y que nos atienda.

Dicho eso, caminó decidido hasta la puerta. Le diría lo que tenía que decirle y luego se iría, no le daría chance a responder. Si quería olvidarlo, debía ser fuerte e ignorar la necesidad tirante del pecho. Golpeó la puerta tres veces, repitiéndose _"Tu puedes, tu puedes"_ mientras esperaba ser atendido.

El problema fue que nunca esperó que al abrir la puerta, fuera Katia quien lo atendiera. Se le cortaron las palabras, le temblaron las rodillas al reconocer la remera que vestía la Omega y el aroma ponente del Alfa sobre su piel. Parecía que recién se despertaba; tenía los ojos entrecerrados, levemente hinchados, el cabello mal recogido, bostezó antes de preguntar:

— ¿Qué necesitas?

Jaemin tragó saliva. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, se tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta e ignoró que de repente, el bicho había dejado de moverse de un lado al otro.

— Buscaba a Jeno. Me preguntaba si podía estar aquí.

Ella solo asintió y arrastrando los pies, cerró la puerta y se fue momentáneamente, sin reparar en su aspecto o preguntarse que hacía con una barriga tan grande preguntando por el Alfa. _Seguramente ni le ha dicho…_ pensaba, dándose cuenta de que no había sido buena idea venir sin avisar, sin contemplar la posibilidad de encontrar a Katia vistiendo la remera de Jeno, ocupando el lugar que alguna vez él también ocupó.

La puerta se abrió al cabo de un minuto que se sintió eterno. Está vez era Jeno quien estaba parado, con un par de leve ojeras. Cerró la puerta, quedando afuera con el Omega.

— Jaemin… qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Evitó mirarlo y se tomó su tiempo en contestarle. Sentía que si abría la boca, lloraría y era lo último que quería hacer frente al Alfa.

— Pasó un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, sabes porqué estoy aquí -respondió esperando sonar tranquilo, como si le hablara del clima, del resultado de un partido, como si le hablara a un viejo amigo.

— Lo lamento. No debí irme y me daba vergüenza volver luego.

El Omega sacudió la cabeza — No importa. No quiero saberlo. No estoy aquí para preguntarte porqué de repente te fuiste y porque no volviste al día siguiente. Tendrás tus… motivos. Estoy aquí porque no respondes mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes y al bicho que me crece en la panza le haces falta y da la casualidad que mañana tengo una ecografía en el mismo hospital de la última vez, por si quieres ir. Eso era todo. Lamento si te desperté.

Se fue, sin echarle una mirada, sin esperar respuesta, sin ser detenido del brazo como en ocasiones anteriores y de alguna forma, aquello le dolió el doble.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Jaemin estaba en compañía de Áine, su padre y Donghyuck mientras esperaba ser llamado por Mark. Le había dicho que en esta ocasión, si lo deseaba, podría saber el sexo del bicho _, O bicha. Podría ser una bicha_ , como decía su padre, más emocionado que cualquiera de los presentes.

— ¡Estoy tan nervioso! Ya quiero ver al bicho. La última vez que lo vi en una ecografía, no tenía forma -comentó Hyuck.

— O bicha. Me vibra en los huesos que será niña -comentó Áine, sonriendo de par en par.

— No importa lo que sea… mientras no salga tan canalla como su hijo, que ni siquiera ha tenido el valor de venir a la consulta -comentó Jaehyun.

Jaemin rodó los ojos, esperando escuchar la misma discusión de todos los días, pero para su sorpresa, Áine no respondió y pareció avergonzada de las acciones de Jeno, llegaba incluso a lucir decepcionada. Nadie agregó nada. Todo se volvió tenso hasta que Mark gritó su nombre y Jaemin entró, casi corriendo para evitarse respirar ese ambiente.

— ¿Nervioso? -preguntó Mark mientras esparcía gel sobre su vientre, Jaemin miraba el techo sonriendo.

— No realmente.

El Alfa le apretó la mano mientras paseaba la sonda por su vientre, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y Jeno entraba respirando agitado.

— ¿Llego muy tarde?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas, buenas, buenas! Estoy aquí con otro cap (largo, sin revisión como siempre) ¡Hoy estaba inspirado! Así que les dejo esto por aquí. Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana, un feliz 14 de febrero, etc, etc, etc. Los dejo porque tengo poco tiempo (son las 12a.m horario de argentina, mañana se supone que tengo que pagar la luz temprano e ir al trabajo, x) ¡Gracias por las vistas y los comentarios! Voy a tratar de actualizar un poco más seguido. Por cierto ¿Quieren bicho o bicha (boy or girl)? Jaja yo todavía no me decidí. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡Que descansen!


End file.
